


这么说着就不见了

by Frigiditaet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigiditaet/pseuds/Frigiditaet
Summary: 15/16年的五班同人，ao3存档。我的青春——





	1. 人物设定，2016/1/28

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：有很多当时没有完整标注的引用，遇到一个方括号代表前面的那句话不是原创的，由于坑了所以当时没写来源。本文及合集的受众为好奇观众和五班亲友并仅作为存档。

01阿光：大概是2020时候，研究太空电梯的团队下面的，负责绑架无关人等，得到实验体。和妹妹佳媛一起行动。2025实验结束后，也就是技术成熟后不知道去哪了。擅长画各种图，尤其黄本，会卖给王老板。有传闻说找了个大学读建筑系，打算建一个可怕的东西。

02副班：家里蹲大学学生，2021大火幸村者。女友页砸不幸身亡于火海，从此发奋读书，脱离家里蹲大学，另外成立了至今没有一个正式名字的组织，决心报复子祁和cp，以及不负责任的家里蹲大学。2030正式脱离科研组，在组织甩手当掌柜，事务都交给阿畅。知道班长喜欢他，但是死活不肯接受，沉溺在页砸挂机的阴影里。在反科学的同时自己也是个科学狂人。最后参加2047革命，被友军火箭弹击中身亡。

03崔大师：2030诞生的机器人，大半身体都是丁总留下来的。任命参与了2032的反镇压活动，代表新种类的地球生物游行示威，表达自己对外星人的死亡威胁的不满。然而历史总是在重演，被外星机器人一发入魂……一击毙命，熔化全身。正子脑没有修复的可能。

04丁总：2022直接由何歪歪亲手选材设计打造，经过多次重构，被何歪歪在身上装了一些奇奇怪怪的东西，能自己连接wifi上ab站。其实就是具有人格的金点子，似乎知道很多事情。和何歪歪关系很好，两人体型是“巴萨卡和伊莉雅”的设定。2030追击逃跑的十二人时不败神话被打破，索拉的炸弹炸掉了一点肾部的正子脑，又被之前接到的小肥的一管硫酸还是什么腐蚀。何歪歪抹着眼泪把他上下换了很多部件，然而崔大师似乎对何歪歪没什么深厚友谊。

05副cp：家里蹲大学学生，2021大火幸存者。以为cp便当了，又不想回去，跟着副班跑了，并且帮忙召来了暗恋他的阿畅。“没有什么比生火腿更好吃”组织的脸，会参加很多宣传活动，虽然自己并不怎么乐意。在2031至2040的飞船建造中起到了重要作用，然而一不小心算成了六九八十一，导致两辆飞船里有一架有点看似无关大体的小毛病。最后和阿畅参加2047革命，激战时不小心捅死了学霸，自己也被吃了。

06云泽：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。身高体型和子祁差不多，小学就聪明得不像正常人，大了往各国语言方向有世界领先的翻译功能，可谓行走的翻译机。2021火灾后加入科研组，感叹自己是个渣渣，嘲讽狂魔，常常因此被他人鄙视。热衷于研发奇特的小机器人，对三大法则持批评的看法，被学霸说教。2047革命的时候看到副cp一个手抖捅穿学霸，自己一分神也被砍死了。

07何歪歪：家里蹲大学学生，2021火灾幸存者，没什么重要的人便当，为着好玩跟了副班。当年看不起子祁抢校服侠的名头，无师自通了很多服装设计。负责生物技术开发和机器人心理，经常想着想着就理解了各种知识理论。很逗，热爱上班时间打游戏，和副班一起开小差，然后被阿畅教训一顿。丁总变身后一蹶不振，更加沉溺酒精饮品，结识了地下酒吧的王老板。上逃脱飞船的前一天，被王老板激怒，用碎酒瓶捅穿了王老板的喉咙，惶惶上了飞船。这艘飞船2044被炸了。

08阿峰：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。对2021的火灾无感，火灾后加入科研组，也不知道怎么加入的。对各种社会学心理学以及政治颇有造诣，观点偶尔有些偏激，不被常人认可。2031公开批判消极主义差点被追杀，一年后学乖了不敢大说什么。独自从理论开始建设，模拟出逃脱飞船的社会模型，后期工作量略大，通过云兮等学者帮助，选定了逃脱人员的组成。2047革命的精神领袖，刚开始战争一腔热血冲上前线，被很多人硬送回了后方。三年后躲藏在深山中思考了很久自己的信念。下了什么决定，翠知道也不告诉你，而且马上地球上被掠夺了大部分资源后被扔进太阳里了。

09阿桐：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。原先在科研组卧底，2030副班的追随者。常常弄巧成拙，继续作死。信息技术的前沿，同时对各种电子产品都有涉猎，光子广泛运用后有些落伍。研究星际通信时，被慧慧“把很大的东西推进太阳，产生全频带阻塞干扰[16]”的简单粗暴的想法震惊折服，产生好感。慧慧上了逃脱飞船后决心留在地上等下一批逃脱飞船，很可惜没有下一批了。2043过劳死。

10亦可：家里蹲大学学生，2021火灾幸存者。活泼的小伙子，和阿桐一批进“不知道叫什么了”组织。和子祁关系挺好。喜欢副cp（？！）。工作带有保镖性质，能一口气做571个引体向上面色如常，他的好友们于是发明了“亦可”这个身体强度单位[17]，比如一个人只能做十个引体向上，那他大概只有0.02亦可，弱爆。从2040后的明确施压开始，一直游走在反抗侵略的第一线。骨质越来越致密，肌肉越来越发达，可单手拆高达、怀中抱妹杀x，令敌人闻风丧胆。不太会发表讲话，是个行动派，和阿峰两家反抗组织互相扶持。战斗到最后的人类之一，见证了人类的末日。

ps：来自敬爱的读者/太太[云兮]的脑洞：[人们看着那个逆光站在外星人残骸上的人，飘动的衣物让人想起“战神”这个名字，人群中响起了惊呼：“那是…李亦可！那个唯一能达到1亦可体能值的人类！”]

11擎重：2022副班和何歪歪的黑技术产生的机器人之一，沉默寡言。在一文手下打杂。欣宇进入第伍科研组后，和众多机器人在地下王老板的酒吧庆祝了一场，是酒量最次的。慧慧和阿畅曾经考虑过把他调到其他物流管理或者维修的地方，被可怕的一文否决了。2030被急速派去探测子祁接触到的外星文明体，失联。

12欣宇：2022副班离开大学后的第一个成功的机器人，经常有些非，好在大家不怎么嫌弃。看上去比较容易和大家打成一片，不过绑架子祁完全是凭运气。和崔大师一起参加了2032反镇压示威游行，好在逃过一劫。此后年年都举办，人品爆发了好久，幸免于外星人的迫害。终于在2038的时候不小心透露了逃脱飞船的什么信息，被外星抓过去读档，至今生死不明。

13梅豪：健身教练，很喜欢讲话，也就是话太多，自己体育也不行。尝试过申报参加第五科研组和“专杀存档点”组织，很可惜，资质差一点。2040飞船逃脱、外星人大开杀戒中，便当的最早、最惨烈的一批。然而依靠个人实力完成单杀六只外星机器人的普通人最高纪录。

14cp：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者，页砸喜欢他，然后便当了，引来副班的不满。火灾有他的直接关系，2030被副班作为鸡杀给猴看。丢在外太空，便当的比子祁早那么几秒到十几秒，没见到外星机器人。阿文喜欢他，结果他便当了，真没什么用处。翠本来就是来黑他的，设定都可以写得少点，反正他死的很惨。

15子祁：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。传奇人物，2021搞机器人的时候凭借之前的努力和天赋，忘了很多细节，被机器人钻了空子。既是发明正子脑的科学家，也是间接杀人犯。2027提供给豪公司的航天部门很多技术设备，至理名言是“连我都会”。最爱三明治和全等，书架上有《明朝那些事儿》全套，书里的笔记常常出现sin这种和历史毫不相干的东西，也许是受了cp草稿哪里都可以打的影响。2030.12.21被欣宇绑架，当天因直接暴露在外太空死亡，并且作为人类触碰外星智慧的第一人。

16盛x：家里蹲大学学生，2021火灾死亡人员。学校里意外地同页砸关系很好，和云兮也是朋友。文学社的干部，最满意的现代诗写在507教室墙上。据说喜欢佳媛。有很多女生的小动作。火灾当天在文学社活动教室里写文章，掉下来的大梁把他砸便当了。

17华府：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。出身优越，早早进入家里蹲大学，是学长，虽然不高。火灾当天出去度假了，躲过一劫。火灾后进了“sad become river”基金会，在信息方面是不亚于阿桐的好手。最喜欢躲在自己实验室拿电子枪发射电子，感觉这样可以理解宇宙的真谛。有一顶圆帽，上面绣着“宇宙的真理[18]”，无时无刻不顶在头上。有一次打饭的时候头一低掉了下去。在2043压制时期依然有好吃的食物，鼓励大家振作起来种地。2045有不知情的抢劫犯在他游山玩水的时候拿铁丝绞了他的头，把他身上的甜筒抢走了[19]。

18一文：家里蹲大学学生，2021火灾幸存者。出外参加活动，刚回到校门口就看到大火，冲进大火救了好几个人和好几具尸体。和宋宋是过去的朋友，被称为“二文”。和土豪关系很好，有钱，任性。曾经的妹子阿cha在火灾中身亡，给他留下“〇你〇〇”的古怪遗言和一本日记，至今未能解破。在“以坷改命”组织中对磁力和机械运用了如指掌，利用奇怪的原理将子祁从会场的角落弹射了出来。参加了2047革命，被一刀划开肚皮。

19王老板：家里蹲大学学生，2021火灾幸存者。读的是导游，火灾时去实习了。第一次去国外导没有经验，竖了个小旗帜，被小偷盯上，抢走了整个团门票住酒店的钱。于是退居国内，开个小酒馆，还有点名气和小钱。常常去cp，自己找人约稿卖本子。可惜大都是冷cp，比如马宜x副班、阿光x钰子这些完全不知所云的拉郎。和何歪歪、阿桐、阿峰四个人打成一片。2040说何歪歪“你妹子还没找到吧，注孤生啊没准是个〇佬”，被断了口的酒瓶戳进喉咙，死在柜台后面。

20家文：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。家里蹲大学的忠实追随者，成了大学的元老。和阿畅在校期间有交集，但是任何时候都看上去很有分寸。不笑，那种咧一个平角对他就算笑了。从来没有脱离过黑化的头衔，坚持原则。对“be我的爱^q^”组织持激进态度，主张动用大规模武器。提到阿畅口气会缓和。2040被作为法官选上了逃脱飞船，跟着钰子和慕天两个小天使学会了微笑，又掉进了高等数学的深渊，爬出来后觉得世界太美好了我要成为天使。最后2044被炸了。

21小肥：家里蹲大学隔壁的scp大学的学生，曾到世界各地留学。比云泽来说更擅长口译和书信。第伍科研组的水电气、邀请函收发、报告检查翻译通常都由他处理，保姆一样的存在。大概2023参加过夏威夷的夏令营培训，和学霸一起的。学会了很多技能，同时接受了白噪音防范培训。很受欣宇喜欢，因为软软的很萌。点杀射死了子棠。是“小肥神教”的教主，教众有宋宋、云兮、马宜、周爷、索拉。2040科研组少数几名成功逃脱的人，飞船上已重新建立小肥神教。

22杨x：杨某，本来在国外做画家，画风多变奇诡，能达到精神污染级别。2028时候回国，在机场电视上看到了子祁，一见钟情。有一个小皮箱子，装了很多自己画的子祁同人图，也会画或写些其他的东西，卖给王老板赚钱，参加cp。本来兴趣就广泛，重新拾起物理苦读，一边报名申请参加科研组。2029和30两次的考试都失败了，仍在继续努力。子祁此时便当，他受打击最大。31时候终于考上科研组，又对阿文产生兴趣。然而阿文也沉浸在cp的死讯里，对杨x惺惺相惜。本来2040的飞船逃脱不打算参加，执意革命。被阿文劝说，舍身取义上了飞船，和小肥成功逃出。

23榛童：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。最好的朋友是cp，2030.12.21之后不知道和谁说话，一天都不见得有几句，经常看见他“=-=”着从走廊里走出去开会，五年后再开口已有些困难。本来不打算上飞船的，不知怎么被选上了。和杨x、小肥飞向遥远地球，寂寞地活下去。

24土豪：家里蹲大学学生，2021火灾幸存者。火灾后跟随副班。有钱，很有钱，十分有钱，非常有钱。豪公司的少主，身世可以写成畅销黑道总裁小说。妹子越童葬身火海。2026全盘接手豪公司。明里赞助科研组，暗里是“股票大跌”预防会的主要成员。长得特别白，气得副班跳脚。刘海掀起来和女孩子没区别，会被几个同学，比如一文、副班、华府拉去男扮女装参加投资竞标会。2040逃脱飞船基本的建设费用和科研组五五开平摊。不得不抛弃好友上了飞船，和小肥、杨x、榛童一起逃出。

25佳媛：阿光妹妹，和阿光、丽琴一起打工。帮助科研组绑架了思颖、一凡，招致子棠对学霸的报复。热爱鸭子和丽琴，2021和班长在漫展偶遇，送给了班长一个鸭子手电钥匙扣。会画同人，把自己和阿光的图寄给王老板换取稿费。和云兮、宋宋等人是网友，都是太太。2025去读了室内装修，不知道要和阿光一起干什么。后来两人一起不见了。

26阿文：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。在校期间同阿史、阿畅、班长建立了深厚的革命友谊，成为了“少女组”这种蜜汁团体。暗恋cp，性格太爽朗，没怎么隐瞒，全校都知道，cp当然也知道。但翠采访过他，问他“喜欢阿文页子吗”，他口气生硬的回答“不喜欢”。阿文显然并不在意，她相信自己的爱能感化那个萝莉控的。因为cp的缘故也进了科研组，在化学方面有丰富的创造力。cp很惨的死后，一直没有平复心情，感到了犹大的寂寞空虚。知道杨x喜欢她，但是不知道怎么处理。严词拒绝了登上逃脱飞船，在战场上尤其擅长使用各种元素，成为令敌人闻风丧胆的“元素法师”。在2047“期末大考”战役中被包围至弹尽粮绝，仰天长笑三声，被力场炮压缩成小方块。

27慧慧：家里蹲大学学生，2021火灾幸存者。在校时是有名的美女，和靖哥哥是用一本范本抄作业的好朋友。靖哥哥在火灾中丧失一条腿后，志愿加入“火炎放射练习辅导班”，成为副班得力的管理人员，赚取极高的工资，每月定时给靖哥哥打钱，有时候会送点金条或者钻石陨石回去。没人知道她喜欢谁，小道消息有几十种版本。好像对什么大事都没有什么兴趣，也不争功，外星人的威胁对她毫不管用，照样开开心心。选上了逃脱飞船，和21—24男生成功逃出。

28阿瓜：家里蹲大学学生，2021火灾死亡人员。谜一样的人物。头发是比班长还厉害的天然卷，用口癖“咱”自称。人缘很好，没有一丁点绯闻。是个超级厉害的大触，对科研没什么兴趣。生前留下了一些画作，一部分被大火烧毁，另一部分在几位友人手中保管，市场上千金难求。王老板曾经设法求到了一张授权，那次的本子卖出去了七八千。

29云兮：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。灾后进入科研组。小肥神教教众。在校时常常能拿得出惊人的作文，文触画触，王老板的长期货源。身高很高，扬言找不到男友，却不知为何出现了“cpx云兮”或是“盛xx云兮”“副cpx云兮”这种高耸入云的青藏高原组。子祁特喜欢拽她头发。较真的考究党，火灾中丧失了全套固体水彩、水溶彩铅、油画颜料以及大小毛笔共计百十来件，伤心欲绝，于是转去了人类社会学这些可怕的学科。也许对时间、光速这些穿越的东西有不浅的了解，在社会学方面有可怕的洞察力。帮助安排了逃脱飞船人员，被科研组也安排了上去。临行前挥泪给大家留下了一句话，“〇〇的〇〇好〇啊”，成为了不少少年的个性签名。所在飞船2044炸。

30钰子：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。没有加入科研组，是人见人爱的小天使。长得很漂亮，有点腼腆。和思颖、一凡是中学好友，对两人的失踪表示担忧。和慕天和紫怡是好友，独自住在闹市的胡同。善于感化别人，比如2040时见到了家文，就成功教会了他微笑。是个老老实实的好人，对逃脱飞船有天真的想法，也许是那种时代活得最快活的的一类人。很残念被炸了。

32慕天：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。科研组成员，推算室的副主任。经常有外出任务，结识了钰子和紫怡。登上了逃脱飞船，作为重要技术人员帮助核实飞船轨道，空闲时间教会了家文微笑。由于在飞船上时多数时间都在控制室或自己房间，导致在2044的第一次挨饿动荡中被绑架，差点作为粮食被吃了。然而其他人有了吃的后忘了把她放走，是飞船上少数被饿死的。

33阿cha：家里蹲大学学生，2021火灾死亡人员。生前是一文的妹子，和页子、思佳、班长等很多不同的人是好友，以上人等常年喊打喊烧的对象。秀恩爱技术高超，周爷常常表示受不了了。函数方面的学霸，笃定能加入科研组。给一文留下“〇你〇〇”的遗言，至今未能破解，怀疑与一种极为复杂、能预测人的一生的方程式有关。留下了一本日记，在一文手上，但有破损，里面有些方程式已经基本看不清。交给了“杀死比尔特别行动队”的推算室，阿畅作为主任似乎有了新发现，表示这本日记能带人类走出太阳系。

34阿畅：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。和班长、阿史是好友，是班长的二房。近乎全能，在校期间各科成绩都很好。暗恋副cp，以为班长葬身火海，于是跟着副cp加入了“中二晚期重症监护病房”，和慧慧一起是高级管理层，也兼推算室主任。研究友人阿cha的日记如痴如醉，好像领悟了一点人生的真谛，不觉得自己那么黑了。2040把所有的研究成果交给了慧慧，让她继续下去，自己留下来继续奋战，定期发信息给逃脱飞船。2047革命的积极响应者，表示“人类永不为奴”。被叛徒出卖，挖去了大脑，当作人力计算机劳累下去。

35紫怡：scp大学毕业生，似乎不认同两大激进科研组织。短发，很短，看起来有点像清纯的男孩子。自己住在闹市区，在钰子的隔壁。养了一些花鸟鱼虫，最得意一条巨骨舌鱼，长达九米，专门在闹市区的不远处买了三百多平米的房子搭了水池养它。钰子是少数和她说话的人，大多时间里比较孤单，没人来和她搭话，其实性格还是很好的。很有钱，在2040后更加残暴的镇压下依然很有钱，而且组织大家种地养猪，供给反抗组织粮草。2046被外星人认定为危险分子，五马分尸。

36阿童：家里蹲大学学生，2021火灾死亡人员。很白，生前是土豪的妹子，当然也有其他说法。和页子、思佳、阿cha是好友，热爱唱歌和尖叫，尖叫素材常年流传于学校官网的鬼畜区。在学校上的是声乐部，打算毕业了就去音乐区。火灾时第一个从未着火的地方跑进火海抢救伤员的人，为逃难人员作出了正确的路线指导，自己却一路深入重灾区，烧便当。

37丽琴：和阿光、佳媛一起打工，自己也给“和我一起念氕氘氚”组织打工。做清洁工时，误打误撞设计了丁总的人格。有丰富的想象力，做什么事都是灵魂级的。在漫展和佳媛走散了，不幸被同行误认为普通人，绑去作了实验品。2042的穿越实验中，不慎穿越至百年后的地下，便当。

38马宜：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者，当时去参加小才的签售了。和副cp是小学、中学同学。在校学的是设计，热爱古典的东西。是个触，会卖给王老板。手上有不少阿瓜的遗作，也就是说很有钱了。毕业后被拉去设计逃脱飞船，始终对飞船的外形耿耿于怀。设计完之后就去闹市闲逛，或者做一些代购。对外星人没什么了解，坚决站在地球角度。2045踩死了一个外星人，却被过路的飞船侧翼削去了半个脑袋。

39思颖：和一凡、子棠是好友，绝绝对对的普通人。被不知情蔡氏雌雄双煞绑架，做了2020学霸的太空电梯实验的试验品。电梯舱被刮来的太阳风吹动，撞在旁边一根支柱上。一凡当场撞便当，思颖暴露在近真空中大量出血。不到一分钟被接入正常环境，依旧不治身亡。

40佳冀：家里蹲大学学生，2021火灾死亡人员。因火灾溺死、葬身鱼腹。少女组的一员，生前是班长的大房，其实比阿畅还小一岁。在校期间副班和她是同桌，养成了每天放学都要揪下她的发绳的好习惯。火灾时搬出消防栓救火，被几个机器人包围，电倒，丢进了大明湖。班长后来给她和阿畅立了碑，每年清明都会带一束康乃馨。

41一凡：思颖、子棠的好友，普通人。家里有一台古老的唱片机，偶尔会用用，但是唱片翻来覆去只有几张。说话有时候会有奇怪的口音，有点半月眼。和思颖一起作为试验品测试太空电梯，撞死在柱子上。柱子上的血迹一直没有擦干，乌红的一大片。如果你有时间，也可以坐坐电梯参观一下为科学献身的先烈遗迹。

42宋宋：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。在校期间尊敬师长、热爱同学，小肥神教教众。在课余时间会写同人，或者开出奇怪的冷cp。给一文提出了“二文”的概念。王老板的稿源，也出过一本《不要在意细节》的个人志，销售量高踞榜首。偶尔会有点病娇。毕业后在科研组的推算室工作，频繁使用金点子。虽然没有阿cha的日记，但是艰苦卓绝地依靠脑洞开发理论，大致建成了永恒时空的框架。一工作起来就吃的很少，是食堂的重点关照对象。本来按计划是要上逃脱飞船的，却不知道怎么回事自己又跑了下来。最后当外星人一边削平科研组的基地、一边入侵时，发现她手脚抱着金点子在产出最后的曦页。被外星人哄笑着送到孤独的十一万世纪，向遥远的逃出的人类发去了永恒时空的完整模型和无聊产出的几千篇同人。

43学霸：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。在校期间研发HAL9001。火灾时在外面吃陈总管请的、生来第一次泡芙。2020和第陆科研组、第柒科研组的王同志和赵同志合力研发了太空电梯，到现在还不知道子棠是为什么来杀她的。2023和小肥参加夏威夷培训班，学会了开飞机轮船游艇火车、修空调电视挖掘机马桶、炒饭菜股票黄金话题、反坦克爆破火箭弹密室杀人，以及使用各种实验用具、理论方程，还有白噪音康复训练。加入科研组后，一直是研究方面的顶梁柱。同时进行着很多课题，无心观察，比如云泽好像忸忸怩怩的。轻松摆脱子棠的刺杀。2040逃脱飞船动力系统、生态循环系统的主设计师之一，自己却没有上去，因为飞船上没有学而思。最后2047操纵大军小兵艰难地打退外星人，自己在场上被猪队友坑死。

44班长：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。大房佳冀，二房阿畅，以为两人都在火灾中便当了，只会送康乃馨。从小暗恋副班，一直不肯表白，有所有双班的本子，都藏在一个纸箱里。2030副班离开科研组后把副班的活揽了大半，剩下的交给小肥和学霸。并不怎么热爱搞科研，自己却很有天赋。主张和“真不知道还有什么名字了”组织谈和。2031陈总管便当后，决心带领科研组重新改写历史。爱好吃苹果，听说关于苹果有什么故事。始终活跃在攘夷第一线。2047革命率科研组参战。在“二模”战役中，操纵一架无人机轰炸了自己所在的控制室，保护了通信密钥。

45思佳：家里蹲大学学生，2021火灾死亡人员。生前和页子、阿cha、慧慧等很多很多人是好友。有很多据说的汉子。曾经和cp有神秘来往。

46页子：家里蹲大学学生，2021火灾死亡人员。生前有很多关于她的传闻，比如她是副班的母上，副班和很多很多人喜欢她，她喜欢cp、副cp和很多很多人。很漂亮，是女神。有时候看起来有点大小眼，但是其实两只眼睛都很大。喜欢和思佳、阿cha，还有各种各样的好朋友逛商场。阿文一直以为cp喜欢页子，很伤心，然而并不是这么回事。火灾时被暴走的jj怪炸死（？！），直接导致了副班日后成立“啊哈哈”组织。

47子棠：思颖、一凡的好友，身形小巧敏捷。有一串水晶手镯，仔细包好藏在床头柜下的地板下面。得知好友的死讯后决意加入副班，刺杀学霸。然而这是个艰巨的任务。学霸太狡猾了，于是目的改为全身而退。用亦可作人质，却因为人质作大死，被八百里外敌军的神枪手小肥点射杀死。尸身挂在科研组外的树上，没人把它拿下来，于是形成一幅惨不忍睹的画面。

48靖哥哥：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。罕见的有三个字的名字（x。和慧慧是至交好友，会抄同一本作业。火灾中丧失了一条腿，放弃了舞蹈家的梦想，呆在家里看电视，用着慧慧寄来的钱。不想参加世俗的纷争，只想吃好吃的。有时会写些励志鸡汤赚些钱。也上过电视，节目叫《科校里的舞蹈之梦，破灭后阳光生活》，还有居委会发的小锦旗。在2040发出逃脱飞船后，用政府的补助和慧慧的存款，吃了人生最后一顿蓝蓝路后，把所有的钱，捐给了反抗侵略的民兵。2040借着人类重新点起希望的时候，发表了重要讲说《i have a dream》，造成社会极大的反响。随后2041带头摁死了两个敌军的微型侦察机，被另一架外星小型收割机钻入眼球，脑组织死亡。

49索拉：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。与周爷等人是好友，日剧狂魔，临厨，小肥神教教众。在校期间担任文学助理，参与过拍摄校园音乐剧《戏剧社》，饰演幸运E。其实索拉本身是个幸运A。躲过很多事件，比如“月末摸底”大楼垮塌事件，“四圈跑操”饮水机投毒案，毫发未损。于是生成了除“亦可”外另一大单位“索拉”，来衡量幸运值。按照躲过50件致死事件作为+1“索拉”，则比如上厕所时水溅到〇〇上，那就是-0.0004个索拉；差点失足踩下池塘而没有踩下去，就是+0.017个索拉。这个单位最小只能是-0.02索拉，此时正好死亡；最大可以无限大，但还没有谁能自称到+1索拉的。曾经厨过副班，称呼“后脑勺”，后来不厨了。毕业后加入科研组。第六感很强，常常有人向她请求帮忙找一下眼镜掉哪了、今天脸黑不黑、ta爱不爱我这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，当然索拉还是很热心的。2029利用第六感帮助学霸找到了一组重要参数，太过重要了而自己封闭了那段记忆。预测到自己的死亡，不打算破坏因果链，炸掉了丁总。便当于火焰喷射器和高浓度酸腐蚀。

50周爷：家里蹲大学毕业生，2021火灾幸存者。与索拉等人是好友，小肥神教教众。热爱周姓的一切人物，对cp萌周尊防的行为很是不齿。2030索拉之便当，让她再也走不出心里阴影，悲伤至极。从此之后退出科研组，告老还乡。在岭南买了一块地，过着桃源生活。每天清晨四点醒来，喝一杯满天星。2047革命时重新站出来奋勇杀敌。可惜是个大爷，腰闪了，脚步一个没跟上，所有骨头泯灭成灰，血肉被踏烂。

——————————

附加：

陈总管：第伍科研组长期以来的最高级的和蔼可亲管理。因为性格难以捉摸，太不好写，所以早早便当了。

章主持人：口头禅是“好”，经常从头好到尾。和蔼可亲的历史老师，对政治很有看法。然而只是一位主持人。

31翠：阿瓜临死前见到的，[幕后黑手宇宙真理外星翠花花]，这个世界的脑洞之源，作为帽子戴在使鸡蛋头上。小肥神教教众，王老板的出版商，外星人的策划，逃脱飞船的船长，指引地球人走向美好的未来。


	2. 时间线，2016/2/1

2000-2002：  
【全员出生。】

2007：  
【班长开始喜欢副班。】

2015：  
【紫怡开始养巨骨舌鱼。】

2017：  
【九月华府进入家里蹲大学。】

2018：  
【九月副班、副cp、云泽、何歪歪、阿峰、阿桐、亦可、cp、子祁、盛x、华府、一文、王老板、家文、榛童、土豪、阿文、慧慧、阿瓜、云兮、钰子、慕天、阿cha、阿畅、阿童、马宜、佳冀、宋宋、学霸、班长、思佳、页子、靖哥哥、索拉、周爷进入家里蹲大学。小肥、紫怡进入scp大学。】  
【十月cp、子祁开始研发第一代金点子，少女组、学霸开始研发HAL9001。】

2019：  
【宋宋出个人志《不要在意细节》，代理商王老板。】

2020：  
【学霸与第陆、柒科研组的王同志和赵同志合力研发太空电梯，阿光、佳媛绑架思颖、一凡提供给家里蹲大学科研组。】  
【思颖、一凡因太空电梯实验的猛烈撞击，脱队。】  
【六月华府毕业家里蹲，进入第伍科研组。】  
【阿瓜、云兮、马宜、宋宋合志出本，代理商王老板、】  
【九月王老板出国实习。】

2021：  
【五月三日第一代金点子失控，操纵机械人引发家里蹲全校大火灾。】  
【火灾中，盛x被大梁砸、阿瓜、阿cha、阿童冲入火海救人、佳冀被电倒丢入大明湖溺水、思佳、页子被暴走的jj怪炸，脱队。】  
【一文继承阿cha有关跃迁的日记，委托阿畅研究。】  
【六月副班、云泽、阿峰、阿桐、cp、子祁、王老板、家文、榛童、阿文、云兮、钰子、慕天、阿畅、宋宋、学霸、班长、靖哥哥、索拉、周爷毕业家里蹲，小肥、紫怡毕业scp。】  
【靖哥哥回家。】  
【六月底副班成立没有正式名称的组织，决意报复家里蹲，成员包括副班、副cp、何歪歪、阿桐、亦可、华府、一文、土豪、慧慧、阿畅、子棠。】  
【七月副班、云泽、阿峰、阿桐、cp、子祁、小肥、榛童、阿文、云兮、慕天、宋宋、学霸、班长、索拉、周爷进入第伍科研组。】  
【王老板回国，开酒吧。】

2022：  
【丽琴给“xxx”组织打工，无意生成丁总人格。】  
【何歪歪制成丁总、擎重、欣宇，标志似人机器人的历史最高点。】

2023：  
【九月学霸与小肥参加夏威夷培训班，学习多种技能】

2024：  
【六月学霸与小肥毕业夏威夷培训班。】  
【九月欣宇以普通人身份，通过科研组考核进入第伍科研组。】

2025：  
【太空电梯实验成功，近地空间站大量建造。】  
【阿光佳媛周游世界。】

2026：  
【土豪全盘接手豪公司，明里赞助科研组，暗里赞助副班。】

2027：  
【子祁提供给豪公司技术设备。】

2028：  
【杨x从国外回国。】

2029：  
【杨x申请加入科研组，考试失败。】  
【索拉提供给学霸逃脱飞船的重要参数。】

2030：  
【杨x申请加入科研组，考试失败。】  
【十二月二十一日副班、阿桐、欣宇正式脱离科研组。】  
【副班组织公布家里蹲大学恶行。】  
【cp、子祁被绑架后扔入外太空，脱队。】  
【丁总正子脑被破坏、索拉爆炸，脱队。】  
【人类（子祁）发现外星智慧并进行零距离接触。】  
【随后擎重被派去探测外星文明体，脱队。】

2031：  
【陈总管正常衰老，脱队。】  
【子棠前往科研组报复学霸，被小肥点射，脱队。】  
【周爷退出科研组，解甲归田。】  
【外星文明声称大部队即将到达地球，将要占领地球，并摧毁夏威夷示威。】  
【云泽、小肥开始研究外星语。】  
【人类单方面表示愿意谈和，武力镇压疯狂的人群。】  
【科研组与“某某某”组织谈和。】  
【崔大师沿用丁总身体诞生。】  
【外星先遣部队登陆，屠城。】  
【杨x申请加入科研组，考试成功。】  
【开始人类逃亡计划的飞船建造，副cp、阿峰、云兮、学霸参加。】  
【阿峰公开批评消极主义。】  
【人类开始向太阳系边缘逃逸。】

2032：  
【反人类高层镇压与反外星入侵反抗游行示威爆发，崔大师、欣宇参与游行。】  
【崔大师代表地球新种智慧体游行，被外星子弹熔化正子脑，脱队。】  
【外星智慧表示愿意谈和，会保留地球物种，准备发放特赦券。】  
【外星文明开始发放特赦券。】

2033：  
【阿畅开始推算穿越理论。】  
【一文开始建立力场炮模型。】  
【阿桐与华府开始探索更实用的通讯方法。】  
【榛童观测到中微子。】

2034：  
【科研组向宇宙深处发送HAL9001，利用SHAL9001进行电子通讯。】

2035：  
【阿文制造出磁力最强的钕磁铁。】  
【慧慧提出外星文明形成猜想。】  
【云兮对猜想提出质疑。】  
【慧慧提出另一外星文明猜想。】

2036：  
【榛童用数学反证慧慧猜想有误。】  
【阿桐提出猜想。】  
【杨x提出猜想。】  
【云泽提出猜想。】  
【副班提出猜想。】  
【慧慧否定以上猜想。】  
【副cp计算出错。】  
【何歪歪提出外星人思想猜想。】  
【云兮证明可行。】

2037：  
【慧慧由何歪歪猜想逆推文明形成猜想成功。】  
【大量太空站与私人飞船开始按照以上理论加厚飞船壁，建立防御措施。】

2038：  
【欣宇无意透露逃脱飞船事项，被抓去读档，脱队。】  
【逃脱飞船为加快进度，重点制造两艘。】

2040：  
【阿畅将阿cha日记研究成果转交慧慧，着手开始穿越试验。】  
【王老板激怒何歪歪被酒瓶捅喉，脱队。】  
【次日两艘逃脱飞船出发，一艘包括何歪歪、家文、云兮、钰子、慕天，另一艘包括小肥、杨x、榛童、土豪、慧慧。】  
【外星人进行小规模屠杀，梅豪单杀六敌，脱队。】  
【高层与外星人开始明确施压，规定为人类着想不能反抗，由政策编入法律。】  
【华府、紫怡、靖哥哥鼓励民众运动。】  
【靖哥哥发表《i have a dream》演讲。】

2041：  
【靖哥哥摁死两架敌军微型侦察机，被一架小型收割机由眼球钻入大脑，脱队。】

2042：  
【丽琴作为试验品参与穿越试验，穿越至2142的地幔中，脱队。】

2043：  
【阿桐为星际通讯过劳，脱队。】

2044：  
【何歪歪、家文、云兮、钰子、慕天所在飞船爆发饥荒。】  
【慕天困于密室，脱队。】  
【随后飞船因建造时副cp的不慎爆炸。何歪歪、家文、云兮、钰子、慕天，脱队。】

2045：  
【华府游山玩水时被人盯上用铁丝绞脖，脱队。】  
【马宜踩死一个外星人，被过路的飞船侧翼削去半个脑袋，脱队。】

2046：  
【紫怡被认定为危险分子五马分尸，脱队。】

2047：  
【爆发人类最大规模反抗革命，在世界范围内爆发战争。】  
【副班被友军火箭弹击中、副cp被吃、云泽看到学霸脱队分神被砍、一文被一刀划开肚皮、阿文被力场炮压缩、阿畅被外星绑架大脑、学霸被副cp不慎捅刀、班长为保护通讯秘钥操控无人机轰炸自己所在控制室、周爷不慎骨骼泯灭，脱队】  
【阿峰进入深山思考人生，亦可在外继续作战。】  
【科研组基地被外星人削平。】  
【宋宋由永恒时空辗转被送至十一万世纪，向2040年逃脱飞船发送永恒时空的完整模型和产出同人。】

2048：  
【外星文明开始掠夺地球资源。】

2050：  
【地球撞太阳。】  
【阿峰、亦可，脱队。】


	3. 1，2015/8/30

“您不用这么担心，您可以改变这一切，而我会成为您忠实的的佣兵，只要您愿意支付微薄的薪水……”

组长这么低笑着弯腰凑在子祁耳边循循善诱，带着掩饰不住的得意。他随即直起身子，轻轻拍了拍子祁的肩膀，故意拂去子祁正服上不可能存在的灰尘，像是让他不要在意，又像是让他仔细掂量。

组长对自己这次的施压很满意，内心欢呼雀跃，在没人看得到的角度猛挑眉毛，转身大迈步地离去。两侧的贴身助手立马紧跟上，三人昂贵的天然蚕丝外袍上下翻飞，鞋底模棱在金属网底的过道上，发出充满弹性的奇怪声音，成功营造出一种“孤傲无敌看透世间的黑道总裁”的气场。

微薄我〇你〇，子祁想，这〇〇的薪水贵得〇〇，我一点也不想支付——支付你〇〇！

留下来的试验员们一脸仰慕崇拜地望着组长远去的背影，像是班主任离开的小学生一样叽叽喳喳，其他的人却对此毫无知觉、看都不看一眼——只有两人。一是眉头紧锁、凤眼眯得快成黑缝的子祁，还有关在隔壁发射舱，之前被干翻在地后大绑在椅子上，戳了一针筒麻醉剂变成真正意义上“毫无知觉”的cp。

子祁知道再怎么不顾形象也无处逃跑了，十几个写作保护读作看押的生猛试验员跃跃欲试，摩拳擦掌，把他包饺子一样围在中间。这个房间的门禁更是要所有试验员的身份牌挨个刷一遍，像是全班性的检讨书非要每个人签字。以他的文弱小身板，空有满大脑的物理知识，连有效的应用都施展不开。

他有些颓然地摊坐在化合金椅子上，心情差到了极点。这不仅因为椅子的扶手很短，也很矮，不能让他把手架上去，减轻心脏泵血的负担；也不仅因为靠背很低，也很窄，不能让他舒服地倚着，像是后背随时会有狼搭肩。最要命的是，这椅子一点也不为使用者着想，从力学的角度，按照人体不同地方给椅子施加压力的大小，来布置表面；而是十几年前那种毫无美感，平整死板的僵硬线条。

那个组长一定是故意的。子祁感觉体表温度和体内温度都前所未有的冰冷。

我多久没有这种感觉了？他眼前一阵一阵地发黑。

————

一周前。

作为第伍科研组最顶级的物理学家，子祁外出时通常带着铺天盖地的安保人员和设备，用口罩和墨镜把自己捂得严严实实。这次的费米同萌会展也不例外，他鬼鬼祟祟地混迹在组里其他一起去参加的好友当中。可怜他的体型，就像落花生里夹杂的葵花子。

在港口的特殊候机室等待时，他愤愤地往嘴里扔了颗秀逗，感觉活了这么久的酸味儿全在这里爆发了，来百十斤醋都不能冲淡，顿时悲从心来，心跳加速，内分泌紊乱，鼻黏膜充血，刷地流下两片宽面条。

同是粒葵花子的云泽成功的目睹了这一切，安慰地摸摸他的头，一本正经地说：“不要怕子祁，我会继续长高的。”

沉浸在可怕滋味里的子祁：“……”谁要你安慰了。

为了掩护这些大脑异常发达的战五渣，尤其是子祁，全体人员都得和打扮得一模一样，想耍个帅戴个耳钉都不行。如果有人想要劫持其中几个人，在数量众多的复制体中根本就分不清谁是谁，随便抓到的只会是弃子。

当然，可能会有人敏锐地发现了目标，那接下来面对的就是令他头痛不已的刀山火海。除了个别体霸还兼职保镖工作、随身携带短刀长枪，各位参与人员都带了自己的实验成果，科研组研发的新型产品可不是吃素的……虽然它们不吃饭。

比如说检票的时候阿峰正递过票给空姐去，一个不留神，袖口装的一瓶NO3检测剂啵唧一声掉了出来，当场“铛啷”砸碎在瓷砖地上。这小子脑袋不用再正经事上，偷了检测剂出来还知道怎么操作，拿了个分成两个容积的玻璃瓶各装了一半边。现在好了，派都没派上用场，玻璃清脆地一响，如同阿峰的思绪清脆地断裂，然后1液和11液快速地反应，发出不同性质相互碰击的银铃声，然后产生高温，飘出异味。幸灾乐祸的其他人怜悯地鼓起掌，夹杂着起哄的口哨声。

阿峰更紧张了，挠挠头满场求助，结果又有一管叠氮化钠从衣服下面掉了出来。围观的众人顿时轰的一下作鸟兽散，有面具口罩的立马一把扣到自己头上，蜂拥着争先过了检票口，眨眼间逃得干干净净。阿峰呆立在那，做好防护措施的工作人员上来清洗地板，班长戴着手套过来揪着阿峰耳朵把他拎走了。

“你这个瓜娃子！怎么这么不注意！要是我们中哪个人畸变了全是你的责任！这次你给我别去了！”班长破口大骂，然后把他交给了陈总管。

…真可怜。

————

一大群人闹哄哄地乘核聚变飞船从第伍科研组自己的太空港口出发。现在这种宇宙航行已经基本可以大规模运载客流物流，价格也因空间站移民而下降很多。各地区之间的物资完全依赖于飞船运输，单价不高但胜在量大，很是赚钱。第伍科研组的第二大股东是最大的高尖技术产业公司，旗下所拥有的飞船总量占了市场的五分之三，甚至有几台空间传送机器，当然这是第伍科研组提供的。双边约定一方出资金仪器，一方出技术成品，科商勾结，妄图把整个太阳系的钱赚一遍[1]。

为了混淆视听，飞船上三个派系都有不少的人。虽然彩虹糖有着各自激情澎湃的内心，但好在外表不同，能供人挑拣，花花绿绿地颇有食欲；现在的场合却更颇像盐、糖和味精残忍地搅在一起，花白一片，让人碰都不想碰。

跟子祁一个寝室的阿桐就是个波色，刚出发不久就在乘客舱上定时发牢骚：“真太不舒服了！子祁都是你惹得好事！”

和阿桐亦可cp围成一桌打牌推麻将的子祁毫不客气地嘲讽：“你有本事脱光啊，你有本事别来啊！还有即使我不去我们组还有那——么多费米诶基老师该你出牌了，而且你看节操妹都来了，嗯…搁置了她的论文你好歹也是个半导派怎么这么不关心前线啊我〇糊了糊了！”

倒了几把，cp很不满意自己的手气。撒了手里的牌，想在桌子下狠狠地踩子祁一脚消消火。脚刚抬起来，不及落下，飞船猛地来了一个急煞。

这下所有站着的人都躺下了，坐着的人都趴下了。竖得垂线变成横的水平线，横的水平线变成飞向宇宙边缘的射线。没扒牢依附的物件全腾空而起，chuachua地带着毁天灭地的悲愤劲往前砸[2]，如同四月七月新番的弹幕。顷刻间每个舱室正前门都成了杂物间。

广播马后炮地发出甜美的女声：“前方车辆转弯或下坡了，请乘客注意安全…”

当能飞的都飞了，惯性依旧把每个人都拉得踹不过气，像是哀啕着大嚷大叫“你不爱我了吗”的开学，毫不心软地勒紧假期死线，让你无比气愤地想甩了它，可它偏偏八爪鱼一样缠着你。苦不堪言的科学家们内心深处以船长为圆心，祖宗八代为半径，热切地从心理和生理，问候了他的老幼亲戚[3]。

子祁整个人像树懒一样抱住了固定的麻将桌。十四秒后，当巨大的惯性不再作用，他像是世界毁灭后重新站在地球上的第一个人类，作出电影中富有哲理的反应。

他扭着脑袋伸出一只经典的尔康手哀嚎：“紫薇你憋走——”

这是因为桌上未完的棋局已经像八宝粥一样搅烂，绿的麻将红黄的扑克黑白的棋子鱼龙混杂，看着特别抽象[4]，糊在门口一尊出现裂纹的石膏人头边上。

这一声石破天惊，群众们纷纷惊醒，发现自己的宝贝和其他人的渣滓一起埋在了废墟之中。

气得翻白眼的云兮：“……”谁抢了我的伏尔泰人头我一定不打死他。

下巴要脱臼的宋宋：“无人生还…”啊是该说我这本书飞到前面了还是大家都很惨还是我们变成孤岛模式了呢。

学霸第一个从灭火箱上爬起来，刚站立还像初生长颈鹿崽那样摇摇晃晃，但她坚持着跌跌撞撞地跑到门口开始找她的精装《边城》，如同中年大妈在小山一样的垃圾堆中寻找无价之宝空瓶子。在各类书籍作业、茶杯和眼镜中挖掘了没几下，她挖到一只人手。

她吓得后退几步，又好奇地重新上去戳了两下。

未能成功自救而成为唯一伤员的幸运E榛童：“……”为什么只有我被埋住了。

————

飞船刚才过了收费站，驶入公海的边界，一路悄无声息地向金星飞去。橘黄的太阳从这里瞧着更明亮、更巨大，近在咫尺，让人想躲开它的炽热和抛向太空的粒子流。饶是见多识广的小肥也不得不感叹，真有“外国的月亮比较圆”的道理。

同萌会的举办地点当然不在金星，那里高温高压，二氧化碳浓度又高，还会下酸雨，不适合招待远道而来的客人。在金星的侧面，有一架大型的空间站，和金星同步做环日和自转运动。大部分时间它会躲在金星的阴影里，不过这次为了迎接为人类作出重大贡献的科学家们，它正大光明地沐浴在了太阳的光辉下，因为厚实的合金机械外壳足以帮助抵御高温和太阳风；还把自转停下了，为了能更好地欣赏金星和太阳。

飞船搭载了重力系统，参与人员可以像行走在地球上那样，不用担心自己或是什么东西飘起来。虽然这个空间站为了实用长得很像只乌龟，但这并不影响它在科学界的地位。它已经举办过几十多场极具影响力的派际会议了。主办方经常邀请各界的权威人士，弄得很多会展像粉丝见面会一样。

——————

飞船关掉了动力系统，速度几乎不减地滑向远处金星旁微不可见的小点。飞船内部不再能听到轰鸣的运作声，而是柔和的空气循环、电力照明系统的嗡嗡声。

虽然这一方小天地基本都是灰蓝的金属墙面，但到处都充满生活气息。乘客舱多年来被这群童心未泯的大龄智障改造得不像样。地上东一块西一块的是大大小小各种样式的地毯，像是阿拉伯风、藏风，还有欧式的，更要命是不知什么人扔了一块钢琴布罩。

“以为是交作业吗！随便拿这东西来糊弄！我读书少别骗我！”管理的阿文头很大。

乘客们分成了各自的小团体，窝在舱室不同角落，指手画脚地对其他人的论文评头论足。子祁难得没有加入一个，反而抱着周爷的桐子等身抱枕缩在沙发上睡过去了。他昨晚在攻克不算本行的化学知识，一整夜没休息。

与此同时飞船的一个清洁间里，地方狭窄的黑暗里勉强塞进了一个人。这位先生前胸顶着抹布杆子、后腰硌着拖把，难受地藏在几乎不可能藏人的地方，恨不得把腿砍了。他单手拿着一个巴掌大的仪器，喉咙抵在吸尘器上，头低都低不得。他把手伸到水桶里，借这一点空间在仪器戳戳按按，难为他盲眼按错了好几次，最后满头冒火地发送出了一串量子。

然后他咔咔几下把仪器给拆成零件收到腰带里，松了口气。另一只手从口袋里摸出手机，举到上方通风管道旁的空间，点开了QQ。

这位先生先看了看第五科研组的聊天群，他们已经开始掐cp了。

[云兮]：woc曦页好啊！吃我曦页安利！！

[阿文]：……

[宋宋]：博爱党不怕吃吃吃

[阿桐]：呵呵

[亦可]：你们在说什么我怎么听不懂

[小肥]：我也听不懂

[阿文]：我说页子…

[榛童]：你们能去小群聊吗！

[页子]：嗯？还有…没有双班的吗

[阿班]：…有w

[宋宋]：吗唷班长好萌，我也吃双班哒

[阿文]：好！我站曦页了！！

[索拉]：曦页，好听

[小周]：不，索拉，双班，我们不吃曦页

[云兮]：快来曦页TAT啊啊啊啊AA啊啊啊啊AA啊啊啊啊！！

[学霸]：呃……

他有些无语地眨眨眼，点开了通讯录里的另一个讨论组。

“已发送，10，逆转反向”

屏幕的蓝光让整个清洁间里冷气弥漫，似是一只重见天日的冰鬼王[5]。先生漆黑的眼瞳里映出的光亮的惊人。

他关掉手机，整个房间重归那种深不见底的黑暗。

等你们死了，他想。

【我就能称霸第一考场了】

————

飞船到站的时候，子祁正好梦到自己跌进满世界的doge里面，一只只瞪着眼睛，露出蒙娜丽莎的微笑。他满头冷汗地惊醒了，发现抱枕不知什么时候从桐子变成了叶修，那张嘲讽脸与梦中的污染脸仿佛又重合在一起了，吓得他飞快地把它丢掉了。

他挣扎着从沙发上的米团和杀老师中挤出来。其他人都已经站起身，把领带胸花整理了一遍，正准备下车。他赶紧跟上去，鱼贯下了飞船。

在通向空间站的过道上，全体人员为了防止摔倒，都换上了自带的磁底鞋，这样能较平稳地走在基本普及的“铁路”上。这么走着不太方便，若是不走几个月，估计迈不了几步。子祁倒是经常走，这对他不成问题。通道左手边贴心地设计成钢化玻璃，客人能看到令人赞叹的金星，表面像裹了一层亚麻色的丝绸，实则暗流涌动，能量铺天盖地。背后的太阳被金星挡住了大半，刺眼的光任性地泄露出一点。可惜通道里开了冷气，这点光一点也不温暖。

一点也不温暖。

————

费米同萌会一年一届，子祁从上中学就开始参展……参加了。前几次大多是游游场，因为他已经快走到量子物理的前沿了，报告上的一些小把戏难不了他。后几年渐渐开始在上面发言，总是引起轰动，被各个实验组、媒体盯上，追杀一样采访签约（虽然他总是说“不约不约”或是“子祁有约”），所以这几年很少发言了。研究成果都直接上交到组里去，陈总管对他很放心，调试没几个月就出产品上市了。这一次他重新返朴归真，找到自己座位就不挪窝了，像是重回学生时代，上课教的早学过了，于是在底下开始摸鱼。

他熟门熟路地跟着大队部，溜进了这个长的和澳大利阿歌剧院一样的会展厅。说实话，那个歌剧院是很好看，但是为了方便，工程师把它缩小了一点，罩在空间站的钢铁外壳里，阴惨惨地像是古墓里的楼阁，没几分胆量不敢进去。会展厅的结构像是茶馆戏台那种，三面环绕，包间分割的这赚钱模式。报告人员站在台子上演讲ppt，任由下面270度立体环绕的群众调戏。好在科技发达，提问用话筒、不满可以刷评论区，想听听想睡睡，隔音效果也杠杠的，大战哥斯拉也不会有隔壁的人知道。

今年是2030年，正好整十数，用了比较正常的深蓝和浅蓝，取“2233”之意，不过全场的涂装异常地达到了蓝白胖次的效果，甚至颇有精神病院的风范。为了呼应内部主题，外表的帆船贝壳屋顶也涂成了蓝白条纹。

“甚好甚好，”榛童进展厅之前上上下下打量了一番会场，点点头，锤了一下掌心，“但是看起来像飘起的超短裙，让人更加好奇里面的胖次。”

第五科研组才气大粗，包下了一个大包间。主办方简直暖心小天使，这包间自带厕所、卧室(?!)、茶水间，里面还贴心地准备了人见人爱的禁忌食物辣条。陈总管不陪同，天下大权由孙组长掌管。孙组长英明神武机智过人，然凡英雄定不拘小节，辣条自古以来就是兵家必争之物，粉丝万千，所幸孙组长也沉溺此物，此番便可不畏浮云、雅俗共赏了。

标间正对着发言台的是扇玻璃、可以直接看现场，旁边还有超大投影显示屏，2160p的分辨率。从窗口望去，下面的包间的灯渐渐亮起，呈现出一片波动的蓝白海洋。随即蛋挞一样凹进去的演讲台聚光灯打下，上来了一位年迈的主持人。

“好，同学们好，”他说，“我是你们这一次费米同盟会报告部分的主持人。这个…每年啊，我都会参加费米同盟会，已经主持了十三届了，大家呢…想必也很熟悉我，在这里我就不介绍自己了，叫我章主持人就好。今天呢，我们有缘，相聚在这里，是因为我们，都愿意，为人类的发展做出——极为突出的贡献……”

并不，子祁无聊地叹了口气，我们这里还有好几个绝缘派的。

“……我本人，你们不要看我年纪大，其实啊，在二十年前，我和你们一样，哎…是站在最前沿的人。这几年新人越来越，厉害，我也就不行了，退居到了第二线，给你们打些下手。好，废话不多说了。今天我们就会有，好几位，顶尖的，各个学界的大师，来给我们讲授一些新奇的东西。好，大家掌声欢迎第一位……”主持人终于退居到阴影里了。

这边第伍科研组的好学生一个都没剩下，全去摸鱼了。学霸继续啃《边城》，云兮宋宋在讨论社会发展和哲学；那边cp翘着腿坐在屏幕前，毫不客气地换了台嚼瓜子；阿桐难得和阿文混到了一起，猛扒cp的八卦。榛童抱着《从一到无限大》死磕，亦可和云泽躲开摄像头打游戏，周爷被威逼利诱着和索拉吃《无间双龙》的安利，副班和小肥在茶水间吃辣条。

子祁其实几乎要在卧室睡过去了，欣宇喊了他好几声才迷迷糊糊地醒来。

欣宇也是科研组的，进来的时间不比子祁晚，脑子也很聪明，只可惜有时候转不过弯来，只成了比较低级的安保人员，好像是推算室的。这次陈总管看上了他的身强体壮。他是在地球出生的，长得如同古书中的项羽刘备，肩宽体胖，手长腿长。站起来不注意能撞到顶吊灯，不侧过来还进不了房间门。跺一跺脚，五十人载的公交航行器都要抖三抖。

子祁一个骨碌坐在床沿，问他：“干嘛？”

欣宇嘿嘿笑了几声，搓搓下巴：“给你看个好玩的，包你好玩。”

子祁来了点兴趣，跳下床穿好鞋。


	4. 2

欣宇看没人注意到这，把子祁偷偷拉到了茶水间。那里已经没人，之前两个吃货估计吃饱了，金属垃圾桶里留下干干净净的四包神雕侠侣和六包卫龙。

子祁：“……”听说男人越寂寞越需要卫龙，他们还好吗。

欣宇难得细心，把门掩了掩。然后转过身来，无比严肃地瞪着子祁。

子祁被他这么一瞪浑身不自在，强忍着不适拍了拍欣宇的胳膊肘子，尖锐地调侃：“哎呀你拉我来这干嘛请我吃辣条吗，莫非你是喜欢我？”

他嬉皮笑脸还没维持几秒，就被欣宇一记手刀放倒了。

“我不喜欢你，”欣宇边动手，带了点气音，“但是你真的很烦。”

这个场面令人毛骨悚然：堪比相扑运动员的伟岸男人掀开衬衫体恤，剖开自己的肚皮，露出一个钢铁空腔，他把眼前的瘦小男孩小心翼翼地叠巴叠巴，满当当的塞了进去，然后重新合拢肚皮，把体恤衬衫抹平。

这下完全看不出塞了一个人。当初那个人这么笑着对他讲。

可没几个人知道他是个机器人，其实和他同一批生产出来的还有几个，一样不受三大法则控制，都作为贴身安保人员潜伏在科研组里。

九年前，第伍科研组正好成立一周年的时候，子祁那时候只是个大学生，还没加入科研组，就研发出来了正子脑，那年开始投入使用。毫不逊色的另外几个大学生在子祁的基础上加了更深层次的调整，机器人外观更用了新材料模拟皮肤。当初造得体积这么大是因为要搭载的东西实在太多，仿真声源扬声器、肌肉控制、恒温系统、正子脑甚至也有一部分，把正常人体结构的胸腹盆三腔填的严严实实。这几年技术越来越发达，何歪歪源源不断地从生物组搞出材料，替换到现在现在皮肤肌肉都是“活”的了，肚子里的东西越来越少。平时里面会装一些复制的实体资料，这次任务却被安排成更大的实体资料。

也不能怪他，把他造出来的那个人，他对他有绝对的信任，那个人明明能直接给他下命令，还告诉他原因、给丰厚的奖金、顶级游戏账号，不服也得服。本以为这不过是个熟人间的玩笑，若知道几天后的后果竟然如此严重，否则他一定肠子都要悔青了……呃，内胆都要悔锈了。

欣宇体重一下增加了四分之一，并没有什么异常的感觉。他拉开虚掩的茶水隔间门，没有人注意他出来，也不会有人好奇子祁吃了多少辣条，那帮补番的宅腐基两耳不闻，没准还以为子祁还在床上。

欣宇往包间门口走去，他的正子脑轻而易举地绕开了同萌会安保系统的防锁门，偷偷把刚才茶水间、客厅、卧室的监控用一段预先准备好的视频替换了，甩掉了自己的嫌疑。

其实这还是很容易看出破绽，但是那个人说这么做就可以了。他被自己这般高超的举动帅哭了，产生了中二少年藐视世间万物的高冷，瞧不上这些过于简单的器械、再复杂也受三大法则控制的机型。我一人之下万人之上，看淡一切红尘世俗，是个不受法制控制的冷漠杀手机器人，他想。

其实运出也很容易！他轻松地通过了门口班长的盘问，撒了个“去大号”的谎，内心感慨万千。其实也算是“去大号”，不过内容形式不同罢了。

班长其实心中也满奇怪的。虽然那是个无关紧要的保镖，但她还是问靠在她旁边的副班小明：“里面不是有厕所吗？”

副班倚在墙上双眼无神地发着呆，视线穿过墙壁汇聚在远处，畅游着新奇的脑内世界。听到疑问，稍稍分了点心回答：“里面的厕所设备不支持大号。”

班长对他的不在意有些酸，抽了下鼻子也去畅游脑内了。

欣宇穿过远远地把守门口的安保人员，把自己的标识牌拿出来给他们看，轻易地通过了。在长廊里，他从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的棕黄色羊皮纸，上面歪歪扭扭故意用左手写了“anfru288”，让人看不出字迹。他按照之前在讨论组里收到的会场路线图，在许多漫长的通道里绕来绕去，不停地拐弯、直走，没有遇上一个人，顺利地一路毁尸灭证。终于他找到了那个隐蔽的房间，房门几乎和浅灰蓝墙壁融为一体，留下一道和普通金属板衔接缝没什么两样的黑线。

在房门的斜前方放了一盆滴水观音。按照地球计时来说，现在快秋天了，但外太空不受四季影响，这盆滴水观音长得奇大无比，一直顶到天花板，叶片有实验桌面那么大，翠绿地让人怀疑能渗出生化武器。

这是约定的暗号。他用力推门，露出一个黑黝黝的洞。

他把肚皮剖开，抱出里面的子祁。子祁睡得正香，毫无知觉流着口水咕囊：“……我志愿加入sox……坚决拥护党的决议……履行……”

欣宇没听清，他也没兴趣听。他把子祁放进去，从口袋里掏出麻醉剂给他来了一针。然后轻轻地把门关好。

这样谁也不会发现，这个墙壁里藏了如同密陀罗一样一个人。公主已经被小偷偷走了，而没有人做好打恶龙的准备。

他没有沿着来时的路回去，而是走了另外一条离开会场。一路上没有任何障碍，他高兴地对扫地机器和垃圾桶打招呼，对任务的圆满完成很高兴，掏出手机在讨论组里发了条消息。

[欣宇]：完成了

远在另一头的副班偷偷斜了斜眼，看班长毫无反应，依旧保持一个石像姿势凝固在那，于是装作无意地往角落猥琐地躲了躲，确保掏出手机不会被发现。看到欣宇的消息，他也长出了一口气。本以为他不会成功，煞费苦心地制定了八条麻烦的应急备案，小组讨论会开了一遍又一遍。好在欣宇不负众望，顺利完成了任务。他立刻在讨论组里发确认消息。

[小明]：撤

[阿桐]：就绪

[小明]：转移

[二文]：就绪…我都快搞好了

[小明]：开飞机

[土豪]：在，好了

[小明]：……远程调控

[阿畅]：就绪

[慧慧]：好啦

[小明]：愚蠢的广播

[副cp]：……去死，好了

[小明]：干！

阿桐和阿文聊完八卦后已经蹲在原地刷了好一会贴吧了。终于收到消息，他站起身绕过那些对着光屏舔舔舔的脑残粉，她们正在刷不知十几周目的《无头》，外面的演讲终于到第二位，上来一个老头子，连ppt都不会用。阿桐得意地摇了摇脑袋，对这些毫无常识的人类不屑一顾。他穿过客厅来到门口，班长和副班门神一样一左一右在那里把守着。

他毫不在意地站在门口。室内暖黄和室外白惨的灯在这里交汇，温暖又冰冷，炫丽又单调。双方交错着投下棕褐与深蓝的影子，有的明有的暗，层层叠叠的不同颜色像苦了百年的水梯田。有一阵小小的风过去，在班长的发梢上打了个卷。班长一个激灵猛地回过神来，撇过脸来表情空白地发出单调的声音：”干嘛去？“

副班拉过阿桐的手，一把大力把他拉出房间，拽到自己后面。他们两一起后退几步。班长清醒了大半，怀疑地看着他们。

远处的安保发现了不正常，从通道两侧慢慢包围过来。

”我要走了，“副班低声说，”其实我也喜欢你。“

这下子天打雷劈，轰鸣响彻天地，大雨倾盆，刀光剑影的闪电落下，班长被劈了个正着，张大了嘴，曾经到过太阳系第一的脑子反应都不过来。那些单声安保受到了严重的心灵打击，纷纷卡住了脚步，如同施了寒冰菇，瞬间冰冻全场的僵尸。

副班乘这个机会，眼不眨心不跳，手一翻，飞快地丢了颗烟雾弹和闪光弹。霎那间烟雾弥漫，白气阻碍了安保的视线，亮光如同在这个空间里塞了几箱烟花一起燃爆，成为了名副其实的”白亮视野“。安保们早有准备，急忙从头盔里拉下改良墨镜。不及搜索，整个会场的灯”咯噔“一下全熄灭了。

班长这才反应过来，指挥安保人员围住两个人。可惜现在备用光源还没有打开，整个会场黑乎乎的，伸手不见六指抬头不见黄天。那个可怜的演讲者老头吓得一屁股坐在地上，背靠着大屏幕瑟瑟发抖。会场里飘荡着此起彼伏的尖叫，颇有古墓遇鬼的气氛。

那些刚经历了闪光弹又黑屏的安保流着泪，眼睛睁都睁不开，睁开了也是白睁。好在他们意志坚定，有着良好的职业素质和多年经验，立刻抱团堵住来去两条路，带上防毒面具，前排近战举起磁冲枪后排法师开始放麻醉药。两边慢慢推进，最后前排的枪互相戳到另外一边，一群彪猛的汉子同时炸毛大喝：”举起手来！“

回声嗡嗡作响，班长不由得捂住了耳朵，随即发现戴着面具捂不起来。她暗自叹口气，从口袋里掏出自己实验室的一串钥匙，上面有一个小小的鸭子电筒。她按下鸭子的翅膀，小灯泡亮了起来，光线透过鸭子外壳和接缝处四散开。安保大叔们一齐扭过身来看班长从他们中间穿过，不算暗淡的灯光畅通无阻地打在对面的墙壁上。

”不在了……快点去找阿！“班长的声音一下子拔高一个八度，心跳一个暂停，随即加速运动起来。她又是疑惑两个人去干嘛，又是希望他们快点回来，大脑竟是不够用，卡机了。安保赶紧分头行动，两边展开地毯搜索，人影绰绰。会场的备用电源和各处的应急手电筒纷纷亮起，白的黄的紫的光圈晃晃荡荡，整个会场像舞池一样声色俱全。班长摇摇头抛开那些缠绕着她无法解答的疑问，重新把守好房门。听里面没什么动静，她把头探进去。

刚才那一下不知怎么回事的断电并没有影响里面的人，补番的和打游戏的是自带设备，妹子和汉子停都不停顿，脸上的表情显示他们在做梦，好像世界毁灭了都无关。读书的两个学霸自带了照明灯，头也不抬继续苦干。备用电源开了也没有人发出感叹。外面神经都要绷断了，里面如同世外桃源一样安静祥和。

班长想，好吧，不知道他们做实验是不是经常遇到这种情况。

她拍拍手，试图吸引那些神游天外的队友的注意，然而这并没有什么卵用。于是她重重地把门关上，发出炸裂的巨响。这下所有人都抬头看着她了。

“听着大家，刚才副班和小明……不对，副班和阿桐因为不知名的原因叛变了我们……”

“我去！他们怎么这样！说好的同学爱呢！“亦可惊讶得psp都要砸掉了。

小肥相对更沉着一点，“叛变？他们要去哪？”

云泽抢过话，“不是说了不知名吗？还是叛变，估计是对我们不利了。”

“为什么啊？这完全没有原因嘛！”阿文皱着眉头。

班长苦了苦脸：“我也就只知道这么多，他俩招呼都不打就跑掉了。”

“嗯……”宋宋沉思。

cp睁圆了眼睛，看来他也从来没有想过。

班长看大家有些消极，拍拍手：“那个……大家也不用太担心，他们两个那么厉害，是不会出危险的。等会……”

话没讲完，会场的广播打开了。先是响起几下调试音，然后章主持人的声音传了出来。广播声音不大，甚至称得上微弱，但好在大家都能听清。

“各位尊敬的来宾们请不要离开会场，我们的电力系统只是出了临时的一点小故障；再说一遍请不要离开会场，不要离开你们的座位在三分钟内，我们系统的工作人员会进行抢修，同萌会将正常继续举行……”

全场的喧哗声渐渐小了下去，广播继续播放，“我们作为主板方对这起……感到非常…歉……会更加……”

杂音越来愈大，传来那种电锯锯木头或是焊接钢铁的嗞啦声，如同野蜂群过境，震得人耳膜疼痛难忍。好在最后啪的一声断掉了，渐渐传出正常广播麦克风的调试音。

广播里远远地传来一个通讯的女声：“调好啦，可以开始念稿子了。”

然后一个对准话筒的年轻男声响亮地出现：“咳咳——”

全场哗然。

“那个……大家好，额…这里是‘文明观球协会’发来的通告。很荣幸地通知您，为了重振往日的雄风，为了保护太阳系的和平，经过多方面会谈总结和大量推算，我们很遗憾地用这种方式与您见面。在场的各位都是精英，深明大义为人类在宇宙的探索做出了重大贡献然而……然…而……”

蜜汁沉默，班长心想，他是在卖关子吗？

“……我〇这什么〇字竟然不会念！好吧下面还有好几页我不念了，总之你们因为种种原因被我们绑架了。”

之前的女声再次出现，依然是转过一次通讯端的远远的声音，充满了对这个中气十足的男生的不满：“喂！读完啊！我可是和慧慧费尽心思写了好久的你至少再读两页啊！”

这个会场已经炸开了锅，沸腾地都要汽化了。

白蓝超短裙果然是能引发巨大能量的好东西。

这次同盟会可是我第一次单独带队出游啊！闹什么幺蛾子！班长的内心几乎是崩溃的。

与此同时，刚才爬到天花板上躲过追查的副班和阿桐一路见到一个人放倒一个，早早杀出了会场，逃进了一个小型飞行器逃走了。

另一架无人机biu地从会场里垂直飞了出来，紧跟着副班和阿桐离开了空间站。


	5. 3

阿畅忿忿地弹了弹自己的麦，向另一头的副cp发出有声无形的警告。副cp还没见过…听过这么磨人的威胁方式，不由头疼起来。他转过头去应付阿畅的骚扰，同萌会的广播里传来“好好好我读我读我读行了吧”和“你快读啊这态度怎么这么不好呢”，男声和女声交错互砸，让人十分怀念那些年夫妻拌嘴的日子。

阿畅那边弹麦的通通声并没有停息，变本加厉地传出“my little pony my little pony”，弹麦声和着节奏打鼓点。音阶跨了八度，飘柔顺滑，弹麦声也随之拔尖，想必是在麦前工作过很久，又无聊又愤恨老板，把麦调教了千万遍才如此娴熟。

副cp怒从心头起、恶向胆边生，干脆直接把与控制室的对话掐断，广播重回一片寂静，与刚才的吵闹形成了鲜明的对比。第伍科研组的三次二次终于停下了丧心病狂的补番干书举动，纷纷抬起头来，仰望那个广播播放喇叭，好像可以透过它看到另一头的变态。这种诡异的气氛让每个人毛骨悚然。

“我想写作业，”周夜悄声对索拉说，“我需要写张试卷冷静下。闪闪又死了呜呜呜……”

索拉看她一眼，比了一个安静的手势：“不要讲话。”

下面满场的科学家屏息等待着主播的下文，电力抢修的焊接声和刘主播严厉的责骂声嚣张地在空旷的场子里回荡，班长觉得有些耳鸣。但她毕竟是主心骨，单挑大梁的艰巨任务落在了她的肩上。她沉着冷静地关好包间大门，然后手脚并用，把所有书呆子赶到客厅，让他们在椅子上坐好。

班长阴森地环视一周，那些不收起终端机的人员都收到了一记凌厉的眼刀，顿时感觉头盖骨都要掀起来了，连忙把终端压到屁股下坐端正。

班长等大家注意力都集中过来，缓缓地开口：“我不知道外面发生了什么，但是很明显，就是主办方已经不能…控制局面的，大家…来参展的人都收到了威胁。在这里，我要求，”她重重地停顿了一下，回声在不小的房间里晃荡，渐渐衰弱下去，里里外外没有其他一点声音。

“坐在座位上，严阵以待。那些不知道哪来的人是对整个会场的人图谋不轨。请收起小桌板，关掉b站，不要随意走动……啊，对了，大家先报个数。”

宋宋：“以西——”

学霸：“二。”

亦可：“three———”

云兮：“肆。”

榛童：“5。”

cp：“六。”你们真厉害我是不会管你们的。

云泽：“7。”

小肥：“八号是我，职业是……”

阿文：“九。”

小肥：“……”妈妈这个人好可怕。

周爷：“我十，索拉十一。”

索拉点头补充：“没钱也不任性。”

“好的我们一共十二个人，马上分组……”班长拍了一下手，然后突然反应过来（这足以证明她的反射弧连起来可绕地球一圈再打个蝴蝶结了[6]），“…等等不是十三个吗？一个保安还有一个子祁呢？！子祁！子——祁———!”

班长的表情要扭曲了，瞪大了眼睛，眼白面积超过了眼黑，拧着下巴，瞧着凶神恶煞。她抓着头发冲进卧室，顺手抄了门口一根晾衣杆，在床上床下使着盘古开天辟地的劲抽打了几下。被垫发出巨响，留下深深的印记，慢慢瘪下去，以惨烈的代价证明床上没人我是清白的。

班长又一错步，一顿腰，转到茶水间，暴力地掀开每一个柜子，把手上的晾衣杆深深地捅进去，来回探索，撞击每一个角落旮旯。然而并没有碰到软软的东西。

围观群众赶来帮忙，厕所里挤了五个人去检查，到处敲敲打打，把水管敲裂了好几道缝，正手忙脚乱地摇瓶子，往水柱根部喷上应急隔胶。卧室的墙纸被残忍地撕下来扔在地上，边缘残缺不全得逼死强迫症，被八只鞋子踩得稀烂。阿文已经全副武装到认不出来了，橡胶塑料把自己裹得严严实实。她手上提着一个灭火器一样的瓶子，一头连接出一根软管和喷头，拿在另一只手上。

“都让开！让让啊！”她豪爽地大喊着冲进卧室，声音透过防腐面具有些闷闷的，“100%卡诺氏液！哪里有凶手！抓走了师傅！啊呸子祁！”

房间里的另外几人连忙逃出来，扯了大功率空气净化器缩到门口。“喷墙！墙上有可怕的妖精它会放诅咒！”云泽夸张地回喊。

阿文没听清：“你说什么？让我CD一下！”她开始卖力往那个危险的瓶子里打气。

班长气得快要被过气去，站在几扇门口来回走动，还是一筹莫展。像是做着实验毫不在意地挥着刀片虐待试验品，结果一不小心把自己划了道大口子，太过于锋利以至于一分钟后才有痛感，然而再血流如注也不能掩饰有毒液体已经跑进体内的事实了。

正当她想跳楼的时候，广播终于重新响了起来。中气满满的副cp终于从变了质的愤怒中清醒过来，传来哗啦哗啦的翻纸声。

“…哦太好了找到了……这里啊……“他的声音突然一下变大了，”那个…我们现在已经控制了你们一名人员，请不要乱动请不要报警！这不是玩笑！我们的士兵已经进入会场了！再说一遍你们被劫持了请不要报警！空间站的总系统被我们黑了！谁要是报了警，那你们只有两条路。”他刻意加重了读音，“一！我把你们炸了！二，往太阳撞上去，然后太阳把你们炸了！请不要轻举妄动哦，你们的小命在我们手上哦poi！……什么鬼东西……”

班长心里警铃大作，再次手脚并用把所有人叫回到座位上，自己拿着晾衣杆指挥，如同二郎神挥舞着方天画戟。这帮换了个模样的拆迁队见识了班长的威压，乖乖的坐回到位子上。

”……大家一定都充满了好奇。我们今天这么做，是有理由的。九年前，有一场大火烧毁了一所大学。相信你们很多人都出自那里，也应该记得，那场大火里死去了很多人。比如你们的老师你们的同学，你们的作业你们的妹子，还有校长。先向那几天逝去的全体同胞，默哀。“

这边第伍科研组的人基本浑身都是一震，眼神不约而同地僵住了，如同重又回到现场，看到颜色各异的火光、燃烧时发出的如雷贯耳的噼啪声、空气中弥漫着各种物质碳化的焦糊。一波又一波的人四处逃窜，却又发现无路可去。

当年燃烧七百多平方千米的实验室而释放出来的化学制剂、生物武器，达到了有史以来的巅峰。造成的后果，不仅是大学生实验员，周边的居民也受到了严重的影响。

一些人抽泣起来。

”……默哀完毕。但是，这一切能发生，有几位罪魁祸首。实验室怎会无故燃烧，串联着，甚至达到几万摄氏度的高温？有谁想过，请举一下你们的手。“

虽然副cp看不到，但是全场有几乎所有人无声地举起了手。

”好的，请放下。我知道你们都试图调查过。但是由于校方消息的全面封锁，和更加杰出的实验资料和设备，以及丰厚的实验奖金，你们放弃了。因为，你们是那次灾难的赢家。你们要好的朋友、重要的人没有受伤，你们在火灾前刚好存了档。那些失去的对你们几乎没有影响，你们火灾逃出的第二天，当那熊熊大火还在燃烧，甚者更能安然坐在咖啡馆看报纸。“一个停顿，”因为那些重返校园的人活了下来，今天坐在这里。“

副cp朗读节奏把握得很好，语势渐渐加强，却让人内心的不安一点点加大。

”因为那些在火灾中丧生的人，都已经不在了。因为剩下放弃校方离开学校另起炉灶的人，是我们！“

这句话的末尾虽然念得不那么专业，但会展弄得像死刑场一样，拿着刀架在你脖子上，阴阴地问：”你可知罪？“

全场一片寂静，那些曾经的大学生都坐在椅子上，动也不动，眼神好像见了鬼，勾了三魂飞了七魄。没有人愿意也没有人知道怎么回答他。蓝白的海洋成了一滩死水。现在不再是个波霸了。

“正是因为那些不知节制的发展，导致了如此重大的人员伤亡！若是安心种田修身养性，我们中还会多出多少同胞！”

副cp显然对这种不用露脸的威胁很得意，把麦扭过去重新打开和阿畅的对话。

阿畅显然在线等了很久了，立刻传来声音：“念完啦？不要关掉啊我们要实时遥控的。”

慧慧的萌妹声线毫不客气地插过来：“她要听直播。”

“讨厌啦o(￣ヘ￣o)！不要听她瞎说！念完了没？目的还没有吧？”阿畅显然在电脑前占据了优势，控制住了局面，后面隐隐约约有慧慧“啊你干嘛啊”的背景音。

副cp干咳两声，把麦别回来，翻了好几页稿纸过去，直接找到目的，朗声念：“……现在我们要求你们停止发展，成为一名光荣的波色，做到'悟以往之不谏，知来者之可追'，放下屠刀立地成佛。你们没有谈判的余地。我们将杀鸡儆猴，给你们当头一棒，叫你们不敢再来太空……”

“等一等！乔豆麻袋！”

广播里突然出现另一个男声，比副cp的声音低了不少，也许年龄更大一些。

第伍科研组的包间里，学霸和榛童面前各堆了一台手提电脑，面对着敲敲打打，地上还有各种选择传导器、五十位计算器、草稿纸。这两人刚才顺着费米同萌会的官网也爬进了广播系统。这架简陋的联合台机弯弯曲曲延伸出一根线，末端有一个麦。这是周爷从游戏耳机上拆下来的，她本来还想来打lol，很可惜生不逢时……不逢时。

cp本来说这男主播声音听着很耳熟啊，真的很耳熟啊，怎么这么耳熟啊，转头问榛童说我能跟他搭上话吗？榛童一惊，问你想约他来一发吗，这年头这种耳熟的勾搭方式大多行不通了，还有没想到你真是个……话没说完被cp不耐烦地打断了。cp暴躁地说，你就说你能不能用广播对上，行不行你给个准。榛童拗不过他，跟周爷借了电脑，充当一个临时的程序员。学霸也很好心地过来帮忙，宋宋给她比了个拇指。

两位程序员沿着前人暴力破解的大洞轻松地摸进去。学霸看看自己电脑屏幕，又看看榛童电脑屏幕，伸手把麦够了过来，拍拍顶部看它响不响。随机广播里响起啪啪几声。

“可以了。”学霸悄声说，跪坐起来把他递给cp。

cp刚出声打断，副cp那里响起阿畅倒抽冷气的声音，然后噼里啪啦一阵疯狂的敲键盘。这里学霸和榛童也不得不对抗起那边的进攻，也是大爆手速。广播里传出地震一样的音效。

副cp很不高兴：“你谁啊！挺有本事嘛！”

cp倒不怒，犹犹豫豫地问，没什么气势：“那个…你是不是副cp？”

副cp心中一动，双方程序员的键盘声也是不约而同一停。阿畅不爽道：“遇到校友被认出来了啊，小心小命不保喔。”

这边同萌会很多人心中都是千万头〇泥马奔过。副cp当年在学校的时候是出了名的校草，也是出了名的难追。成绩好，很多女生追不上，暗暗咬耳朵说他是不是喜欢cp。

啊，这下cp的黑历史也被扒出来啦。

副cp问：“你是……cp？”

cp喜形于色现与声：“卧槽是我！〇个〇！我还以为你〇〇死了！”

包间里第伍科研组的所有人用力的点头。

副cp：“……我还以为你也死了！你怎么混到那边去了！”

索拉和慧慧作为双方的文科人员，虽不见面，但对于那句“我还以为你也死了”表示都啊我什么都不想说。

cp：“你倒是怎么这么……”

副cp：“你过来啊过来啊，等会我手一滑没准就把你们给炸。”

广播里正充满了老乡见老乡两眼泪汪汪的温馨气氛，深深地感动了对面的阿畅，于是她一把切断了副cp对广播的控制权，自己霸过麦，“吵什么吵啊，恨不得亲上嘴去了是吧！我们这是在绑架！绑架知道吗！”

副cp/cp：“……”嘿这妹子怎么这么不讲道理呢。

cp坐在这干瞪眼，一时不知道说什么好。出乎意料的，班长走过来把话筒拿走了。

“那个……”她小心翼翼地问，“…请问是阿畅吗？”

啊，群众们被华丽丽地无视了，眼泪迎风招展。

阿畅也吓了一跳，心中暗暗盘点了一下熟人，“对我是，请问你是…?”

班长的眼泪唰地飚了出来：“啊啊啊啊啊二房！天啊我的二房！我是班长啊！”

“噢我也以为你还死了！三百年没见了啊！快到我碗里来！”阿畅更激动，恨不得从广播里跳出来，“你这几年好吗？我差点以为见不到你了！”

“我挺好的！之前去南山公墓看你和佳冀的合葬，还给同学介绍说这两个都是我媳妇，没想到你还在！我花了九虎二牛之毛找了你七年！”

索拉/慧慧：“……”真想拍死她们呢。


	6. 4

会场里的工作人员和参展人员提着的心终于慢慢放了回去，轻松替换了恐惧不安，开始由自身小命考虑到空间站会不会被卖了、工作会不会丢掉。广播里的认亲大会接二连三地找到了失散多年的亲兄弟亲夫妇，都是抱头痛哭、柔情蜜意，给人带来和平的错觉，好像那边绑架组织绝不可能放弃基友团，大义灭亲把他们炸了。

正当所有人打算去茶水间吃点东西开茶话会，广播开始不稳定了，两边聊天的人不由得停下来。广播喇叭发出午夜无线电视最容易出故障的“嗞—嗞嗞哔——啾咔—咔呲——”声，让人眼前仿佛出现了花屏时的马赛克，随即一阵白噪音。会场各个包间里几乎立马有人条件反射地开始放声破音高歌《千本幼女》《杀马特遇见洗剪吹》，来抵御广播里这逼人住进疯人院的心灵洗脑歌曲。

“天啊！这可怕的声音！”亦可夸张地大喊，一把捂住自己耳朵，“大家不要怕，看我来一段《爱的供养》，我用尽一—森一四—来讲理刚—阳——”

本来对白噪音有抵抗力的小肥和学霸默默对视一眼，一齐捂上耳朵。

漫长的一分钟过去，白噪音终于停了下来，全场的灵魂歌手们得以喘息。喇叭里传来拍话筒的声音。班长连忙把周爷的麦拿过来，对着“喂喂”了几下，然而并没有从喇叭里传出声音。班长转头去看两位技术人员，没想到他们带着耳机在听新概念，目不转睛地盯着屏幕，被ABCD迷得神魂颠倒。班长气得从对面压合上了他们的电脑，虎视眈眈地摁着电脑盖。榛童冷汗都要下来了，不得不把耳机摘下，摊手解释：“有一个设备更好的机器把我们和副cp那边都赶了出来，还把系统漏洞堵上了自己玩广播。我们要再进去的话，估计这两台电脑烧了都不够。”

班长咬咬牙，重新坐回到座位上，指挥众人收拾好行装、装备好武器，补满红蓝加好buff，准备从后门下车。她一边拆开五包刀片用封口胶布黏好，一边听到广播里出现人声。

“刚才的两拨傻〇们，现在不是牵手时间。我们‘节操满满协会’接下来将在现场随即抽取一位幸运观众，作为今天的情趣play道具……“副班觉得这段稿子的羞耻度有些高，把朗读这个艰巨的任务交给了阿桐。于是这段富有激情的解说变得干巴巴的，从广播里传出后效果更是大大折扣，变成了冷血杀手的最后通牒。

第伍实验组的人都不敢相信自己的耳朵。刚才逃出去的两个人怎么也想不到竟然是敌军的大boss，跟自己朝夕相处（其实只是一个实验室）了七年都没有被发现，真是如同定时炸弹。

班长不露声色地抱臂坐在最前面。这个结果她在副cp念完目的后就全都明白了。

在这过去的七年里，时间太过充裕。作为一个副班痴汉，她有太多的时间仔细地观察过他的很多细小举动。有时候副班一个人去冲洗稀释室倒废液，她滥用职权看过那段只有一人的监控，副班脸上露出一种她很少见到的憎恶，还有一点恍惚。不是凌晨赶作业的那种，而像杀死了多年前的仇人。这两种表情在一起看起来有些矛盾，让她仔细看那卷录像了二十多遍，私下里找了一本面部表情学，对着镜子自己比划了半天，勉勉强强模仿了出来，才恍然大悟。

虽然看不大懂，但是从副班的日常行为来看，他对这些高尖技术存在着强烈的抵触，然而并没有明显表现出来，只是作为波色而浅薄地体现。副班和阿桐有交情，她能看得出来。前三年还以为是来自波色阵营的相互慰藉，后来差点怀疑是〇〇。当那两人逃跑的时候，她想，啊，原来他们都是从同一个故事里来的，我又怎么插手呢？

今天真是富有纪念意义。原来他始终恨着那场灾难，以至于在过去徘徊不肯走出来，那”我喜欢你“也只是脱身用的吧？为了报复那些导致他重要的人死去的事物，不惜代价站到了今天。大学里怎么不曾见过面呢？班长的思绪有些模糊。

刚才真蠢，明明是”文明观球协会“，怎么变成”节操满满协会“了呢？这是她最后一个作为他的朋友的念头。

班长从椅子上站起来，那些不洁的尘土被她身边的风刮走，精神的乌云被驱逐。第伍科研组的其他人不再焦躁不安，他们抬起头来看向那位领袖，那强大的精神支柱，再次安静下来，仿佛有了奇迹的信心。

”跟我来，“班长说，”我们战出去。“

————

阿文第一个以行动回应号召。她站起身来，嘭地撞开包间的门，门壮烈地拥抱着外面的墙壁，发出震耳欲聋的声音。

霎那间，应和着那声巨响，空间站自转了一个小角度。所有人没有一点点防备，也没有一丝顾虑，顺着惯性一个踉跄，没有站稳的人差点腾到空中去。那扇门又被甩回去了。

副班充满恶意的声音传出来：”群众们这不是玩笑！我们已经控制了空间站，刚才的行为我们负责！第伍科研组的人不要乱动，这是一个小小的警告！幸运观众是你们的cp，马上我们会派人来护……“

班长在晾衣杆顶端绑了一块刀片，直接把门口喇叭的内核捣成蜂窝了。那个恼人的声音戛然而止。

————

第伍实验组的变态们鱼贯出了包间，各个都穿上了实验室最高标准的橡胶耐酸碱服和全面罩，十二人小队沿着通道往出口的方向挪动。

[附队列图一份[班长在前进方向的第一排中间

云兮 班长 亦可

云泽 学霸 宋宋

小肥 cp 阿文

榛童 索拉 周爷]

云泽右手拿着一根比自己矮不了多少的星球大战同款光剑，不过是改良版本，有着真正的合金剑锋。他兴致勃勃地挥舞了几下，念道：“杜〇斯，汪！”，结果一不小心把前面云兮的防护服划了一小道口子。

云兮脚步不停，回过头来给他一张死人脸，威胁地挥了挥手里一根看起来十分可怕的物理学圣剑。

前排的班长突然大喊：“停下！”

“停下，停下。停下…停下……下……”过道里远远地飘过回声。灯光白的吓人，亮度却不怎么给力。过道没有风，也没有人，一眼能望到左右七八个拐弯，直走的路也分了岔，充满了r18级的恐怖片气氛。

宋宋握紧了手里四把手术刀，担心地摸了摸口袋里其他的二十多把，低声感叹：“My precious……”

通道里挂过一阵阴风。

殿后的榛童看着前面和右边的七女四男，心中万分感叹，现在的妹子都这么生猛，还让不让汉子活了。

班长正欲细听，却传来细细簌簌的声音。这通道表面光光滑滑，声波反射来反射去，分不清索索作响的声音是从哪传出来的。她刚想转身警告后面的人别说话，突然四周的天花板炸裂了开来，滚滚的烟雾袭来，掉下来绰绰的人影。

“全军出击！”左翼的小肥耳边炸雷一样响起副班指挥的声音。他猛地一惊，转身看有一个飞速放大的黑影，刹那间从袖管里砸出去一瓶浓硫酸。那有些臃肿的黑影往侧方向一避，躲过了攻击，顺手抄起还未着陆的硫酸瓶子装进自己腰包里，然后速度不减地继续靠近。小肥赶紧跟上前面的云泽，给那个黑影一记电磁炮。那个黑影瞬间浑身通电，电光映出来一个榛童略有眼熟的面孔。

在这并不宽敞的十字通道里，大概只能并排站四人。十二个人疯狂地逃跑，凭借外套在各种化学武器里横冲直撞，两侧任务艰巨的同志们大刀阔斧地横竖劈砍，刀刀见血；一见红就砸试管上去。围在中间的两个人也不敢放松，一个放出不知从哪里得到的蚊虫，另一个在地上砸碎一个又一个绿莹莹或是黄澄澄的培养皿。

这种攻击效果的好处立马显现出来，三分钟后，已经快要跑到出口了，身后是垃圾场一样的烂摊子，依然有些敌方人员锲而不舍地跟着。眼看前方阻拦人员减少，路分成三条。班长的选择疑难症上来了，在对身后惨无人道的红卫兵们大喊：“三条都可以出去！怎么走！”

她一边问着，十二人小队已经跑到了四岔路口，来不及等回应，她无奈地走了中间一条。后面的追兵越来越少，前方的路却越来越窄，小队变成了一路纵队。班长看到了检票处的小旗子，一个惊喜，然而一转弯，发现出口竟然被关上了。厚重的铁门是一道几乎不可逾越的铜墙（慧慧：这么比喻是不对的），仿照的是中国古代的千斤闸，有手掌长度那么厚。本来为了防盗，结果防不住小人，反倒把君子拦住了。班长用自己的刀片恼怒地划了划，几乎没留下印子。看着这一切的宋宋连忙通知后面：“路堵了！往旁边打洞！”

不等亦可举起电锯割开右侧的铁皮，队伍末尾像倒了试管架一样传来无数玻璃破裂的声音。

周爷大喊：“索拉！”

刚才班长到了尽头，队伍末尾的三人还没进叉路口，谦让着谁先进。榛童当机立断，不到半秒之内作出了决定，为了三人尽快进去，自己赶紧先跟上小肥，招呼后面两人。那两个人还在谦让谁先进去，急得榛童一把拉过周爷，把她也进了通道。索拉最后一个，正要进去，后面追兵到了。

索拉拿的是阿文给的全套化学装备，一路在地上烧了十几个大洞，逼得追兵走走停停。现在还有大半没有用掉的器具。后面的头一个追兵竟是一个庞大的大叔，身上只是穿了普通的体恤短裤，体型却占了四分之三的通道，脸看上去倒是白白净净的。索拉心道一声可怜，一边举起盐酸硝酸双胆喷雾瓶猛地喷出一大片黄雾，一边往通道里退。周爷在她后面，从通道里贴地滚出一把糖豆炸弹。那个追兵本该被逼退，不料没事人一样，从黄雾里伸出一只大手，一把捞过了索拉。

索拉从小到大没遇到过这么反设定的兵种，心一惊，就这么被大力拽了出来，掼到了地上。周爷被榛童死死拉住，眼睁睁看着炸弹爆开来。

满地的火光溅起到腰，发出刺鼻的糊焦味。索拉的防护服被炸弹糖衣割得四分五裂，上方混合的气体顺着空隙溜进来，她虽然站不起来，但还有点意识残留，立刻屏住呼吸。然而那些玻璃瓶子毫不留情地放出各种液体，尤其是那个被炸开来的双胆瓶……

这些液体要么是酸性的，要么有毒，要么致癌。从皮肤上流过时，那种滚烫的烧灼感，那种蚂蚁一点点撕扯皮肉神经的酥麻，那种刀尖剜骨的钻心疼，索拉抵不住一阵眩晕。她恍惚回到九年前的灾难现场，空气中酸酸甜甜，像妈妈在炒菜的味儿。

“今天我们吃什么啊？”小索拉转着裙子问。

“咕咾肉，乖，等一会哦。”

火舌舔舐着漆黑的锅底，如同大火吞噬着充满希望的实验楼，如同火苗环绕着索拉。周爷气得眼红，手直发抖，想扔炸弹出去，又怕被拦下来炸到索拉。周爷大喊：“索拉——”

她刚要从榛童手里夺过高尔夫球杆，却被阿文大力箍住了，动弹不得。cp和学霸往左往右各打通了墙壁。学霸先打通，发现可以逃脱，前六个人鱼贯钻了出去；cp马上也通了，往右边的洞第一个跨过去，结果被卡住了，于是剩下四个人也从左边的洞出去。

周爷被强架着，视线穿过昏暗的过道，索拉躺在叉路口。惨白的光照在她身上，周围是各种透明或鲜红的液体和玻璃碎片，折射出七彩的、刺眼的光，几乎要掩盖了火苗的光和尘烟。那个白嫩的大叔几乎毫发无损，他不知从哪拿出一个火焰喷射器，那个凶器在他手里像玩具一样丢来丢去。随即他打开阀门，往索拉身上一喷——

周爷大喊：“索拉——”

阿文也拼了命地在周爷耳边大喊：“你看不出来吗！她已经不行了！你的炸弹就能把她炸死！”

那火苗轰得一声喷出来，如同一道闪电一样完全笼罩住索拉，随后颜色开始发生变化，最后变成深蓝色。隔了十米的周爷和cp都能感受到撩人的温度，那大叔却若无其事，脸上始终挂着似笑非笑的安定神情。

索拉感觉食道和气管好像要断了，那种酸甜一边调戏她的嗅觉，一边侵蚀她的身体。那火光如同圣光一样下来，隔着透明的面罩，她不得不紧紧闭上眼来抵御强烈的光线。她感觉不那么热了，只是很疼。经常看静临文里写疼，会写[好疼好疼好疼好疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼]来表现很疼，但是这有什么意思呢，她想，要是我来写，我会说……

索拉用她最后的力气挥动手臂，扔出之前藏才手心的一颗炸弹。炸弹准确地落在大叔的裆部。

啊，对不起小周，她想，我偷了你一颗炸弹。作为惩罚，我现在先睡过去啦……

那颗炸弹奇迹般地爆炸开来，威力之巨大，成功炸毁了大叔裆部的接口。千万枚钢铁碎片飞出，有那么几片飞进了大叔体内。它们如同在云室发射的粒子，一路留下痕迹，然后摧毁了那个藏在肾部的正子脑。

整个通道里都是烟味，熊熊烈火烧毁了躺在地上的无数具尸体。防火设施开始联系中央控制室，自动喷出水雾。循着来路望去，满地番茄酱和牛排，飞舞着蚊虫飘荡着制剂，地上时不时有一个大坑。

阿文一边流着泪一边把周爷交给榛童让他按住，一边抹着眼睛回去看卡住的cp。那个小洞上已经没有人了，另一个通道里亮着灯，想必也通向出口。

岔路口，追兵还不敢跨越那两具尸体，战战兢兢地你推我搡。

阿文赶紧退出来，跟上逃亡的另外九人，重新接过周爷。九个人登上来时的飞船。


	7. 5

十个人急吼吼地冲进舱门，班长熟门熟路地一路刷卡，钻进驾驶室发动飞船。乘客们纷纷找到座位坐下，接触武装，绑上安全带。飞船开始悬浮，发出不算小的嗡鸣。很奇怪，身后竟然没有一个追兵。停机场放眼望去，大大小小颜色形态各异的交通工具横七竖八地躺尸在地，没有一点动静。

周爷已经完全失去了自主意志，被几个人抬进了一个单独的房间，用绷带和橡胶管五花大绑在椅子上。她现在一脸生无可恋，眼神飘忽，瞳孔放大。好在她魂飞魄散，并没有思考自己跟着索拉一起私奔到天国的事。云兮和宋宋各拖过一把椅子坐在她旁边。

“我们要把她叫醒吗？”宋宋担忧的看了有些神经错乱的周爷，担心地问云兮。

云兮摇摇头，摘下面罩和眼镜揉了揉眼角：“我也不清楚，但最好不要轻举妄动。”

这时候飞船的预热已经完成，飞船广播里传来班长的声音：“都上来了吗？请乘客做好安全措施，把头埋进胸里或夹到两腿之间[7]！”

“还没有！”阿文更大的声音传出来，听得出来满满的焦急，如同死面饼子烤的快要糊了，似是火上眉梢。她正站在飞船的门口，扒着舱门不让它合上，“cp还没有上来！他没跟我们一起出来！”

空间站的广播里适时地响起阿桐的声音：“第伍科研组的同志们！你们想跑就跑吧！cp已经在我们手上了！我们绝不可能放过他！”

班长用力敲了一下控制台，咬紧了后槽牙：“先不管他了！我们走！”

亦可和云泽一起把阿文拉进来。云泽再次充满博爱，化身陶老师：“阿文你别着急，cp他肯定不会有事的，我们得去搬救兵啊！”

舱门终于顺利的关上，严丝合缝地成为一道密不透风的墙，斩断了联系着飞船上的人与那两个没能逃出来的人的联系。飞船腾空而起，飞速离开了空间站，往遥远的第伍科研组总部前进。

————

副班看那群变态已经离开了，才不情愿地把广播的控制权交给副cp。阿桐轻吁一口气，抹了抹额头上不存在的汗珠，这层层的系统管理批准之复杂，让他差点想把手砍掉。

副cp瞟了一眼面前屏幕上那个一亮一亮的话筒按钮，上面的杠杠终于消失了。他对副班这种无理取闹很愤怒，粗暴的把麦凑到嘴边继续棒读地四十七页的演讲稿。

“……诸君，我不喜欢战争。但是我们必须要清除那让我们重要的人离开的罪魁祸首。2021年家里蹲大学的大火，我们会把真实的幕后讲给你们听……”

空间站的科学家们和飞船上逃跑的失败者们垂着脑袋静静地聆听那个硬邦邦的声音。

“2021年初，科学界传出了福音。子祁同志、cp同志和他们的团队，在家里蹲大学，成功研发出了正子脑。从此，世界上出现了高智能机器人，它们通过了图灵测试，并且能自主进行高难度运动。在实验的初期，实验还在可控范围内，机器人被严格限定只能在实验室内活动。它们作为实验助手，切割宝石、移动针尖、帮助蚀刻芯片。当然，最主要的是帮助研发更高级的正子脑——金点子[8]。

“然而，这两位主导实验者精明一世糊涂一时。他们对待科研实验的态度，简直称得上恶劣，一定是所有人当中最不认真的，就像北京在家做化学实验结果把厨房炸掉的那个劣等生一样。天啊，同志们，你们能想象一边拨动原子、发射电子，一边在整个实验室以最高音量，播放王叔叔版《Let it go》吗？不仅如此，还会自己跟着唱，调和词都像是从火星来的！学校的管理员和实验室守则对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，几乎不闻不问！

“他们要是能有杰出的成果，那也就罢了，顶多算是疯狂的原始人。但是很遗憾，他们成功的证明了科学需要严谨。不知道哪一天，那些机器人失了控。不成熟的技术最忌讳出产品，更惧怕产品出问题。他们不顾安全，用目前已知的最坚固的‘真爱’化合金属造成了机器人外壳，甚至连机器人心理学家都没有的情况下，不设置三大法则电路，直接让机器人上前线！

“这是人类的末日！那些大脑残缺、却有着铜头铁臂的瘫痪儿童，不断地造出大脑更发达、更有反人类情结、更坚固完美的同伙。当他们，准确的说是机器人们，成功完成了金点子的理论构造，这些实验员们就以为万事大吉，跑去麦当劳点了所有套餐，当天吃得上吐下泻。

“那金点子的理论构造，指引机器人们繁衍同胞，消灭人类。那个月黑风高的夜晚，他们从实验室开始放火。仓库里更多的机器人加入他们，他们凭借外壳和红外探测，在大火中找到安全的路，一路扩大燃烧范围。那些亲眼看见机器人的学生，都被他们毫不留情的烧死。一个又一个易燃易爆的危险储存罐炸开，据有关统计，当天炸毁了三十多个大型储存瓶，死去了有上万人，还有无数有价值的研究材料，对环境造成了不可磨灭的影响！”

阿畅躺在电脑前的椅子上，听得如痴如醉，恨不得把耳机嵌进头骨里。

慧慧捅捅她的腰，俯下身子晃着发角问：“‘不可磨灭的影响’是不是有问题？这段话是你写的吧，不应该是‘不可忽视的影响’吗？”

阿畅听都没听见，得意地伸长脚一磕桌沿，在办公椅椅子上呼啦啦转起来。

“……事后，家里蹲大学校方故意按压下消息，实则是想独占机器人市场，并利用那些剩下的无主的研究材料，建立更高层次、更忠心为己的研究机构，于是产生了‘高才生毕业可直接进入第伍实验室’的不成文的规矩。至于大火烧毁的设备建筑，他们承诺会给土豪财团提供绝无危险的产品，于是保险公司和土豪财团分别支付了赔偿费用和战后重建费用。

“但学校错了！钱不能解决一切问题！当初本来全系排第五的副班、土豪财团未来继承人土豪，还有现在我们‘蛋黄酱赛高’的很多员工，他们的妹子、汉子，都葬身在了那片蓄意谋杀的火海里。那场大火，不知改变了多少人的人生！

“‘……我想站起来，可我不能。那场大火，烧掉了我一条腿，烧掉了蓝色的蝴蝶[9]、粉红的花海[9]，它结束了多少还没开始的故事[10]。肇事者，绝不能放过！’

“以上是一位当年火灾近距离接触后的幸存者的采访节选。幸存者靖哥哥，我们采访她时，她正躺在床上看电视剧。靖哥哥本来爱好舞蹈，却失去了自己站立的机会。这难道不是对人类的侮辱吗！这难到不是科学导致的灾难吗？

“我们‘猫耳团’，代表那年逝去的全体同胞，跳脱法律审判，在此，执行子祁、cp的死刑。愿原力与我们同在！”

副cp长长地打了个哈欠，摔了手稿，离开广播员的座位，跑去上洗手间了。

与此同时，这场前所未有的劫持与演讲，由“我们需要金坷垃”组织在全世界进行了转播。网络上褒贬不一，很快形成了费米和波色的撕〇大战。

—————

饿死（earth），第伍实验室本部。

“怎么搞的，这么大个人都能搞丢！”头发花白的陈总管卷了卷伤亡报告单，拿着纸筒狠狠地敲办公桌，“你们到底行不行！是不是我带出来的！去这么个小地方也能少四个人！还折了我一员大将，让她不得安息！”

站在办公桌前面的同志们都吭着头。不管从哪个方面来讲，索拉的便当都是巨大的不幸。

[场外的索拉吃着辣条：终于没有我的戏份了，可以回母星了]

班长站在第一个，垂下来的头发完全挡住了她的脸。她的肩膀和后面的人一样在轻微的耸动。整个办公室一片抽泣的声音，低低的盘旋不去。

在她后面一点的阿文忍不住了，抱住学霸，头靠在她肩上放声大哭，擦得满是鼻涕眼泪，手臂箍得死死的：“索拉！索拉啊！！索拉你别走哇哇哇！！”

被她这么一煽动，后面的亲友团也把持不住了。周爷哭得昏厥了过去，阿文和云兮抹着眼泪把她抬走了。年迈的陈总管见了大风大浪，这一刻也抖抖嗦嗦地掏出手帕。她的语调有些哽咽：“索拉一定领到了最好吃的便当，她会在演员休息区过得很好的。大家振作起来，子祁和cp还在敌人手里，我们赶紧申请军队，也派出特别行动小组，决不能让他们两个下片场！”

悲伤的亲友团点了点头，退出了办公室。

班长最后一个关好门，看着士气低落的伙伴们，心里十分担忧。陈总管大限将至，伙伴危机连连，自己能保护好身边的一切吗？

她跟在亲友团后面往宿舍方向走去，下了层层楼梯。忽然想起很久以前，还在大学的时候，有一次开禁毒号召大会。开完了，陈总管，那时候还是教授，对教室里闹哄哄的学生大喊：“吸完毒了赶紧回去！”

所有人都笑嘻嘻地磨磨蹭蹭往回。五十个人，一个不少。她那时还壮着胆子，装作毫不在意地问副班：“你觉得这样的日子好吗？”

他的具体回答很模糊，隔了层毛玻璃一样的朦胧。回答完，她有点惊讶和失落。但又为什么惊讶和失落，回头再想去，又撞上了毛玻璃。

这么想着有点头痛。她回到宿舍后鞋也不脱，斜倒在床上，没几分钟就睡过去了。

——————

子祁醒来后，脖子还在隐隐作痛。欣宇那一记手刀货真价实，完全不是闹着玩的。他一睁眼看到粉红色的天花板，吓出了一身冷汗，还以为自己变成反色色盲……色痴了。

他以为自己在做梦，一个仰卧起坐起来，环顾了下四周，看到了很多小女生的饰品，还有梳妆镜，旁边有很多七零八落的发箍。他这下真的相信自己是在做梦。按照老套的故事情节，如果他下床去探索世界，一定会招惹来一百二十分钟的进度条，立fiag、作死、猪队友、瞬秒、被反杀、再反攻。要是编辑〇性再大点，没准最后一定会便当，再来段感人的bgm，揭示no zuo no die的真理。

他机智地重新倒下去，把大红的被子拉过头顶，准备再睡一个回笼觉。

然后房门吱呀一声被推开，伸进来两个姑娘脑袋，呈现一种标准的“脑袋被门夹了”的状态，还达成了双杀。

子祁一个驴打滚支起上半身，看着两个妹子。他不知道该先报警还是询问这两个看起来很像NPC的谜之角色。

“啊子祁你醒啦，”脑袋在下面的那个妹子看起来很高兴，打开了房门站起身，“我是阿畅，这是慧慧，我们以前都是家里蹲大学的，还跟你一个班，可能不记得了吧~”

子祁茫然地“嗯—”“嗯——”了几声，终于憋出来一句，“哦……你们…哦我想起来了，你们好啊。”

慧慧一把掀开他的被子，偷笑道：“这是客房，你被我们绑架啦，跟我们来。”

子祁满头雾水地跳下床，跟在慧慧后面穿过办公楼一样的通道，阿畅走在他旁边，一只手搭在子祁肩上，如同和蔼可亲的长辈。

子祁还不知一觉过去，已经发生了多少震惊古今中外……震惊中外的事，顶着鸡皮疙瘩硬着头皮，开口问：“美女，这是怎么回事啊？”

阿畅低头和子祁对视，眼睛里充满了怜爱：“哦可怜的新手，设定还不了解，吓得不轻吧。”

说着手往下一移，放到了子祁背上。

子祁连忙往前赶了几步，“能麻烦给我讲解一下吗？”

“就是因为你没有跟上时代，我们才能给你带路，等会你见到终极boss就知道了。”阿畅毫不客气地再往下移动右手，一把拉住了子祁的手，“你的一无所知纯洁善良，被我们头儿看上了，他是个总裁，你已经成功的引起了他的〇趣……”

子祁一点也不想去了。

————

现在他成功地会面了对他负责的组长，走进了新时代。这是个对他不利的时代，很不利，大大的不利……

“天要亡我！！”子祁毫不在意那些实验员的诧异白眼，“吾 —命—休—矣——


	8. 6

子祁权衡再三，那宇宙的终极秘密，赌上两个人的性命和人类的命运，作为薪水，显然……显然秘密更重要。要是被他们知道了，那个金点子肯定要有人隐瞒着继续下去，明显违背了“山东高级中学”的本意。《朝闻道》[11]里不是说，知道太多的，会招致自身的死亡吗？

这一刻他没有意识到，自己在为地球上千千万万的子民着想。他只是觉得很解脱，能停下工作，保守着最大的秘密，和自己所〇的人一起，走向灿烂的死亡，与秘密融为一体。

隔着薄薄几层钢板，以为就能阻挡那灿烂的星空吗？

“哦，罗密欧，你为什么是罗密欧？祝英台，你为什么是祝英台？”他闭着眼一甩刘海，思维涌起狂潮。

组长的声音透过这个房间的喇叭传出来，音质真是差到了极点，让专业高音质二十多年的子祁厌恶地皱了皱眉，“全体监护人员撤出房间，再说一遍，全体监护人员撤出房间。”

那些实验员一个接着一个刷卡，一个接着一个离开房间，像在子祁脑海中一年一年的时光重返过去。最后这个房间里只留他一个人孤孤单单地坐在正中的椅子上。坐在椅子上，面朝的是一扇能打开闭合的钢板门，比十多年前的出舱口简陋了不少，钢板有些老化了，泛出奇异的柠檬黄。

这个房间的灯倏忽熄灭了。那灯管明度一下就不行了，但还在发出刚才残留的光子，是温暖的暗桔黄色，平和的慢慢黯淡下去，终于撒手人寰。现在这个房间里没有光了。比起那个“什么能填满空屋子”的“光”的答案，显然黑暗更贴切一点。它现在很充实，像有实在的密度，手伸出去，和动的是莲花池深处最黑的淤泥。它体现在房间里的是到处的柔软的时间，涂满每个角落[13]，让人舒张毛孔，深吸一口气填满肺部，完整地陷进去。

隔壁cp的灯也熄灭了，从这边遗憾的不能看到他的脸。他其实很普通，子祁想，这项研究和他并没有什么太过紧要的关系，只是因为当时他没有课题，他又懒，我就把他拉了进来，给了他个闲职。

但这又有什么关系，反正他也有罪，我就私心一回，让我跟他一起走。

————

广播里组长最后一次庄严地发问：“你愿意告诉我们吗？”

子祁的声音很轻，很飘忽，很捉摸不定，但是听得出心意已决：“不愿意。”

子祁站起身，走到那扇钢门前，脚尖离门差了约一拃。

————

有一年夏天，他们很小的时候，在同一个中学一次坐地铁外出。外面的时间很精彩，地下的世界很凉快。冷风像生物一样嗖嗖地刮过，一群中学生都穿的校服短袖，有的女生都抱住了胳膊。那种不透气的阴寒味道他很喜欢，使劲耸着鼻子。列车远远地还在隧道里奔驰，推动着空气往前跑。隧道口的风一阵一阵，越来越大，乘客衣袂纷飞。

那种风是捷报的讯使，带来创世纪的消息，涤荡前世留下来的污秽渣滓。子祁不由把脸贴到了地铁玻璃隔栏上，冰得他全身的热气都要从毛孔里逃逸出来。他看到隧道里出现了两颗小小的明黄的亮点，如同龙的眼睛。他目不转睛地趴在玻璃上，风声中有谁和声唱着赞歌，高音婉转不下，准备迎接我主。

列车从子祁的视角来看，真的很大，占满了整个视野。它发出最大音量嘶吼着冲进站台。

cp一把拉过子祁，把他拽到黄线外。

在这风暴的中心，光线也要是曲线，真该随便来一段什么中二咒语，带着他浪迹天涯海角啊。

————

钢板门几不可见的一颤，然后轰鸣着打开。身后的空气连带着黑暗一起冲出房间，去太空放飞自己的梦想。子祁被这一阵风怂恿着，鼓吹着，吐净了肺里的空气，往前一跳。

freedom！他想。

他不在飞船的范围之内了，重力突然消失，身处在真空之中。

他像个游泳初学者，在水里闭着眼睛不敢睁开。他用最原始的方法直接暴露在太空中。

过了那么一会，他偷偷睁开一条缝，感觉虽有不适，但也并不是不能忍受。人之将死，干脆就完全睁开了。

他能听到空气泄漏的声音，那是六月的蝉鸣，是九月的螽斯在拉小提琴。唾液在舌尖烟花一样炸开，那是小卖部的跳跳糖，一粒一个童年。他不觉得太寒冷，这是天使的羽翼护着他。血肉想要沸腾，想要被释放出来。他往旁边望去，cp那边的舱门也打开了。很可惜，从他的角度看不到，也听不到。他笨拙地划了两下手，随后发现这是徒劳。

怎么到这个时候忘了基本常识了。

他的躯体开始肿胀，剧透从神经末梢传来。他全身放松，心里默数着秒数。

一想到能几乎同时死在近在咫尺的地方，真是很浪漫啊。

视线开始黑下去，要睡过去了。

那些星星的光线徒步跋涉了百亿光年，沐浴在其中，我倍感荣幸。

广袤无垠的宇宙，迎接我们两个吧，我们在里面。

子祁眼帘一点点重新合拢，在这个梦幻的背阴处，舞台的光慢慢暗下去。

他恍惚间感到有东西在拉自己的手，费力地从幕布的缝隙中看去。那是一个他从没有见过的东西，长相奇特，结构复杂，有点像Fyu-Neru[14]，但又有WALL-E[15]的金属感，好像有很多不知名的丝状物。

这个小家伙小心翼翼地圈着子祁的胳膊，不甚熟练地控制运动方向。它带着子祁往隔壁移动，那个几乎一样的房间渐渐显露出来。

cp正被一只机械手推到了外面。他刚才还受重力系统影响，躺在地上像个萝卜。

小家伙贴心地把子祁拉到cp旁边。一大一小两个不成人型的家伙靠在了一起。

子祁慢慢抱住cp，实际上他已经没有力气了，能坚持到现在完全是奇迹。

谢谢你，他对那个小家伙说。

总有一天，将与你，共鉴明月，共赏晨曦，共沐日光，共揽星辰，共织幻想，共游炎夏，共御寒冬，共度时光，共拂清风，共戏流水，共踏尘土，共翔天空，we go further in the destiny……[15]

————

很不人道的，“胸不平何以平天下”组织不等谈判与正式审讯，单方面私自谋害了两名伟大的技术人员。他们速度之快，以至于警方、特别行动小组还未出动，目标就已死亡。更残酷的是，他们对两人的死亡全过程进行了录制，在各大电视台进行了转播。全世界人民一开始对他们还有同情和好感，这下齐声责骂“乳不巨何以聚人心”组织。画面较为血腥，电视收视率不断下降，网络播放量却垂直上升。

也幸亏他们安装了好几个摄像头，那个不知道从哪来的奇怪东西一出现，整个世界都为之轰动。各大研究机构奋力搜索这些年发射出去的探测器卫星型号，没有一件是和它相符的。“萝莉即正义”组织也在第一时间派出了探测器，准备进行捕获。然而很遗憾，当探测器再到达现场时，那里只剩下两具尸体，其他什么都没有发现。

全世界各地都在讨论那个东西。有人认为那只是太空垃圾，但更多人相信那是有智慧的、不属于人类的产物，极有可能是外星人的探测器。

“时辰权益保护协会”表示，他们不会接受法律的制裁，将反抗到底，同时将对那个东西展开全面搜索，并会酌情向公众公布研究结果。

——————

土豪站在舷窗前，外面能远远地看见地球，是个蓝白的小球。飞船里明显比外面明亮很多，舷窗的玻璃上能看到微弱的镜面倒影。他望了一会地球，又望了一会倒影，看到二文走进眺望台。

二文走到土豪身后，语气好像养的金鱼又死了一条：“你早知道要来了？副班跟你讲的？”

土豪有点想笑，浅浅的回答，“嗯。”

二文又站了一会儿，然后蹬蹬蹬跑掉了。


	9. 7

陈总管感到心很累，头发一扯简直能扯下一大把。自从这个谜之中篇开更以来，第伍实验室连续非正当减员，便当了一个亲儿子和干女儿，以及重要的研发人员，和土豪财团的合作成果也大幅缩水。她有预感，自己的时间不多了。

她召开应该是她此生最后一次全员会议，基层的工作人员也来旁听。后排是深蓝色和亮橘色，对比鲜明的不忍直视；中间是大团的白，有好多体型巨大的实验员在哼哼唧唧地蠕动；前排的人员稀稀拉拉的，三个空位无比扎眼。

她带着快要写完的记事本踱到讲台上，把一件一件的小事列出来，一一指明不足，点到名字的人都低下了头，最后没几个看不到头顶的发旋的。她合上本子，眼睛扫过下面几千名员工。全场人都像吃了五仁月饼一样不能说话。

“我马上就要去领便当了。我这一生，都没做什么大事，也正是因此，那个无良的渣渣写手，才让我离开这个片场。我走后，总管的位置，交给班长来担当，一切，要像我还在的时候，不允许出岔子。要是出了，小心我再上来把他也揪下去。”

此番话后来被作为便当前的必说之话，被第伍科研组奉为圭臬，哪怕是扫地的员工，下片场之前都会模糊地背一遍，然后才依依不舍的被写手拖走。

陈总管的手像泡椒凤爪一样皱巴巴的，费力合十拍了两下。底下的人这才如梦初醒，掌声雷鸣。不少员工是和陈总管一起进入这个单位的，看着她没日没夜的努力，现在要便当了，心中都是不舍，鼻头一酸，啪啪落下泪来。班长走上讲台，站在陈总管旁边，给大家鞠了几躬。第伍科研组的同志们眼泪汪汪的，阿文撂了椅子也跑上讲台去，揽过班长的肩，向下面的群众大吼：“面朝大海，春暖花开！”

班长、陈总管、群众：“……”

虽然词不达意，但是这份浓浓的感情，传递到了每个人心里。陈总管大度地笑了笑，从讲台后走了出来，给大家也鞠了一躬。

她直起腰，实验大褂随着动作滚了滚，像第一次穿上时那么平整。不知不觉，在这个科研组已经呆了很多年了，手上很多细小的伤口，还是当年作实验时候划上的。现在她的下下辈，已经可以独当一面了。

她闭上眼，就这么直挺挺往后倒下去。班长赶紧赶过去扶她，可惜差那么一步。陈总管的脑袋撞击地砖的时候，发出沉闷的西瓜破裂的声音。

翠不知从什么地方冒出来，边说“这是标准的老死，你们不要来残害我”，一边熟练地把尸体拖走了。

班长噙着泪看陈总管消失在路口，尸体如同一个拖把的布条一样，任人宰割地摆弄来去，把一路的灰尘擦的干干净净，大理石地面镜面反射出和天花板一样高的虚像，踩下去感觉空虚得无所依，好似要直直地往下坠。

大家从小小的门口慢慢挤出去，各自回到岗位上。班长站住讲台上，眼前的人越来越少，最后空空荡荡，好像哪天真会一个都不剩下一样。她拿起讲台上那本记录本，它现在成为货真价实的遗物了。班长目光停滞了一会儿，暗暗下定决心要做出好业绩。

她刚走出会场门口，警报没有任何征兆地大叫起来，好像被高跟鞋踩了尾巴的猫一样。

班长气得要从鼻子里喷出火来，掏出终端给小肥打电话。几乎没有等待，对面立刻就接了。

小肥不等班长开口就直说了：“有人入侵！在学霸的实验室，估计是来刺杀学霸的，我已经调人去了！”

“收到，那我也过去了。看好大门。”班长草草挂了通话，往学霸的实验室跑去。之前有大量人员被调出去拯救大兵子祁和cp，现在警力不多，偏偏被钻了空子。

她刚跑下行政楼，正好看到周爷带着云兮和宋宋，开着一辆专用电动车从面前的马路上经过。班长连忙大喊：“等等！带我一下！”

周爷目不转睛地正视前方，一个急煞，堪堪停在门口，前排宋宋的脸都要贴到玻璃上了。班长猴跳上第二排的左边坐位。还没坐下来，周爷一脚油门，电动车瞬间加速到一百一，班长差点滚到第三排，宋宋的脑袋咣当一声砸在靠背上[15]。

云兮白着脸把班长拉回来，让班长坐在她左边，忧郁地解释：“小周受索拉的刺激，正急着去杀人呢。”

————

学霸专用实验室。

本来整整齐齐码放在地上的仪器，现在不论大小种类，都倒在地上，呈现百花齐放的姿态。两个娇小的女性毫不留情地践踏在花丛之中，手上各拿着武器遥相对峙。电火花一阵一阵地从方圆十几米的断线处窜出来，没几秒就散去，留下视网膜上一个烧灼的蓝色阴影。

“你是谁，来干嘛？”学霸对这种打断别人写论文兴头的行为十分不齿，问话的口气中多了几分硝药味。

子棠轻哼一声，不做回答，沿着墙壁一侧开始移动。学霸见势，也往另一个方向移动。无声的二人转开始了。

子棠本来是来刺杀学霸的。然而根据老套路，女杀手出马，肯定要发生很多可怕的事。她悄悄地潜入，一路基本没有障碍。学霸的实验室离科研组大门很近，不到一分钟就看到了那个蒙古包一样的大型建筑。她沿着学霸实验室的通风管道匍匐着挪动，挪着挪着发现出口就在前方。隔着铁栅栏，能看到二十米开外的空间基础粒子分裂仪器胚子上的反光，显示五十米开外学霸背对着她，正在电脑前敲敲打打。于是她悄无声息地掏出自制的手枪，这种手枪改良后洞穿力更大，把大功率降温器打对穿、再击中学霸的头，简直易如反掌。

她上好子弹，再抬头去看学霸的虚像，却发现已经不见了。

子棠呼吸一滞，凭借对危机的预测，她不假思索地抽出大腿上的短刀，一把割开通风口的边缘，跳了下去，缩身躲到几米外培养箱后面。

通风口接着冒出一阵白雾，白雾在出口很快被稀释，子棠可以闻到刺鼻的酸味，她立马闭气，鼻腔还是有点辣辣的。

学霸操着一架手炮站住实验室的二层，从天井往下开炮，第一枪就炸了培养箱，把好好一个箱子变成无数钢片四射开来。

子棠往另一个冰冻柜后一闪，钢片钉入柜子一厘米，擦着她发梢过去。

学霸停也不停，毁坏着公物，下一炮轰的打进冰冻柜，冰冻柜往后倒去，逼得子棠再藏到蒸馏去离子仪器组后面，顺便一枪把实验室的电路给断了。

好在现在是白天，灯光没有什么决定性的作用。两边开始炮弹对轰，不一会把机会整个实验室内部夷为平地。

感到现场的班长匆匆跳下车，一看这情景就扑通跪了下来，在地上打了好几个滚，然后痛苦地蜷缩成一团。

“带我离开这里……这一定是梦……”她呻吟着。

越来越多的人把门口团团包围起来，好几个人跃跃欲试地想加入战局。班长赶紧从地上手脚并用地爬起来把他们拦下，指挥狙击手就位。

正在这时，亦可从另一个方向冲进包围圈，举着一把黑黄的重剑助跑，高高跃起，想从子棠背后把她砍倒。班长干瞪眼束手无策，看子棠一错身躲过一击，马上反剪住他的手，把他挡在自己面前。

被绞住的亦可：“……”哦。

他感觉有一把刀抵住了自己的脖子，咽了口口水，配合的大喊：“救命啊救命啊啊啊啊啊—不要开枪——”

啊，这是什么编剧，什么猪队友。班长很想砍人。

但亦可毕竟是科研组的人，不能就这么死了。班长在耳机里吩咐：“找到能一枪毙命的位置。”

子棠像是听到了这句话一样，后退拉着亦可到了墙边上。这墙是个圆形的，和一根切线只有一个交点；还用的是特质的“女神”合金，为了防止哪天实验室爆炸了不会升腾起太大的蘑菇云，子弹根本打不穿。

全场人就僵在了这个地方，如同电脑卡机了。

学霸可不干站着，白米饭就该陪老〇妈，当亦可不存在，对准子棠就是一炮。

子棠带着亦可往旁边一闪。亦可感觉脖子上一痛，一条血线流了下来。

班长赶紧大喊：“学霸！别把亦可炸了！”

子棠抵紧了刀锋，拦腰抱着亦可跳上二楼，从窗口跳了下去。

围观的群众“哇哦~”了一声，纷纷往子棠落下的地方移动。班长夹在人群里面，好不容易挤出来，只看到子棠顺手牵了地上一头二人座电动车，把亦可放在前面让他往出口开，一边向身后的追兵大喊：“开门放人！”

班长也大喊：“开门！”

那扇三楼高的钢铁上下门缓缓打开，外面就是树林，若是让子棠逃出去，必然追不回来。班长握紧了拳头，跟在电动车后面和一群近战跑步。

门才开了一条缝，电动车就来到了门口。这时候亦可反不减速，大踩油门，任凭子棠刀锋越来越深。班长在后面看着恍然大悟，命令传达室的大爷：“关门！快！”

大爷也机灵，比班长早了半秒反应过来，一把按下关门键。

亦可猛的一刹车，前轮跳过一个小石子停止转动，后轮还不肯停下，整个摩托车绕着前轮翘了起来，往门口飞去。

子棠和亦可被甩了出去。八百里外我军的神枪手小肥在控制室一个点射，子棠在空中看到自己心口绽开一朵血花。她从门缝之间飞了出去，挂在了一颗树上。

亦可起飞时所受到的力没有子棠大，角度也大了很多，这一下没有从门缝中飞出去，而是正好卡在了门缝里。他奋力想把自己推出去，可是这大门太结实了，为时已晚，他没有退路了。

班长大喊：“快开门！”

传达室的大爷以为自己提早开门十分的机智，大脑一时犯抽，以为飞出去的是亦可，子棠是被卡住的，还当是自己听错了，没敢贸然按下开门键。

班长气得话都说不伶俐了：“开门啊开门啊开开开开开啊啊啊啊！”

大爷赶紧再按下开门键。然而很遗憾，由于亦可和大爷的作死，亦可已经没有全尸了。

亦可被拦腰斩断，内脏、肠子从肚子里流出来，血淋淋摊了一地。脊柱折断，白质涌出来。

子棠脚下也是一大摊血，风吹过，泛起一丝涟漪，倒映的子棠的脸泛起皱纹。

少儿不宜，少儿不宜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 什么玩意哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	10. 8

副班严肃地敲了敲桌子，骨节都敲的生疼，于是索性站起身，一巴掌拍在桌上。

其他人终于放下手中的鱼，踢着滚轮办公椅，滑到会议桌旁边坐好，乖乖闭上嘴巴。会议室里顿时一片寂静。

副班有些头疼，他一点也不想管这些熊孩子，心里盘算着速战速决。

他清清嗓子，把面前的草案拿起来：“额……是这样的，我们需要一个金点子。”

副cp第一个举手插嘴，毫不客气地探起身子：“反对。我觉得现在的设备足够我们实验了，不需要投入那么多精力，去开发对我们没什么帮助的东西。”

阿畅翘起腿，点点头紧跟着接上：“反对。你根本不清楚我们的月支出是多少。”

副班把两只手在面前按了按，让他们的骚动安静下来，然后再拿起草案。他的声音听起来有些志在必得：“…来自阿桐和使鸡蛋两位同志的申请，认为往后会越来越需要高级计算机，对我们不了的事物做出直接判断，甚至可以解答一切问题。”

他把那一沓纸放下，跌坐回椅子里，脚蹬了一下桌沿，让自己转了一个角度：“我也觉得一个金点子相当于我们又一个聪明绝顶的大脑，能把我们的人员从毫无意义的实验报告、还有什么计算中解救出来。你们觉得呢？”

“赞成。”慧慧在斜对角举了举手中的泡椒凤爪，向大家示意，“虽然我不用做很多管理工作，但是有个帮手总比没有好。不是吗？”

“赞成——”何歪歪整个人几乎都躺在椅子上，高高翘着腿，努力想把自己滑到茶水间，尽管他的动作笨拙无比，“我也早就想要一个了。高级样本对我的实验来说，真是，真是……”他的运动随着语气停了停，好像不知道怎么形容，“…求贤若渴？对！就——是求贤若渴！”他把每个音都拖得很长，尤其重读了“就”，像是有一只信鸽从高空猛地俯冲下来，翅膀划破空气发出的声音。他一边继续划动四肢和躯干，一边喃喃自语：“…啊……求贤若渴……repeat after me……HongKong……HongKong……[19]”

他成功滑到茶水间的转角里，消失不见了。

“……”副班揉揉眉心，“好的，那么我们就要一个。金点子的设计和建造，就交给以下实验人员完成，我来朗读一下名单：主导何歪歪，其余一文、阿畅副cp、阿桐、我。”

茶水间里传出长长的喷水音。

被报到名字的人都大大叹了一口气，收拾东西纷纷离去。会议室里乌云密布。这也是会议室“叹息之壁”外号的由来。

副班拍拍手，试图让那些颓废的下手们振作一点：“嘿你们憋这么丧气啊我不是陪着你们吗……”

阿畅一口把话夺了过去：“你不是还在科研组吗！你能做什么！你有本事亲手来啊来啊！！”

副班本来想起身，刚抬起一点，又被阿畅吼得一哆嗦，掉回了椅子里。

慧慧别提多高兴了，蹭着地板刺啦过来，安慰地拍拍阿畅的肩膀：“别担心啦，我帮你做一点，而且今天晚上还有《长腿偶吧》的番外和花絮！”她兴奋地小小跳了一下，“赶紧回去，能看上直播！”

阿畅掸了掸外袍，平复了一下心情，给副班丢下一个杀人的眼神。两个女孩子风风火火地回去了。

一文两手夸张地推着土豪，土豪在前面作村民行走的姿势，嘴巴愉悦地抿着。两个人从会议室后排往门口前进。经过副班的座位时，一文留下一个嘲讽脸。

两个人出去了。

眯着眼的副班：“……”

他终于支起身子，摇摇晃晃地站起来，对茶水间喊话：“何歪歪！金点子就交给你了！”

“什么？！”里面的人显然在吃东西，音节含混不清，还有点破音，“你说啥子——”

副班不理他，大步离开了。

——————

一个月后。

使鸡蛋在食堂的菜盆前晃悠，盘算着是不是可以带点面包回去。食堂门口跑来一个人，身上的实验室服还没换下来。整个食堂的眼睛唰得都瞟了过去。

何歪歪毫不在意，小跑几步来到打饭窗口，狠狠地撞了一下使鸡蛋。使鸡蛋头按照惯性一低，帽子嗖地滑了下去。

何歪歪还不知道自己干了什么，只顾着伸长胳膊，把饭盒挤到打饭大妈鼻子底下，用k歌时“死了都要〇”的音调喊，“来分土豆炒肉丝！多要点胡萝卜！”

大妈：“……”这小伙子真没礼貌，胡萝卜怎么可能从里面挑出来。于是随便铲了一点在他饭盒里。

旁边的使鸡蛋从咖喱鸡块里尖着指头捏起帽子，把它小心翼翼地放到口袋里，端着饭盒去了下一个窗口。

当使鸡蛋再看到何歪歪时，是在饭桌上。诺大的饭堂那么多空位，何歪歪挑偏偏了他对面的位置，不管不顾就这么一屁股坐下来。使鸡蛋咬断嘴里的面条，一抬眼看到对面碗里堆了小山一样的胡萝卜丝，篝火般红红火火。真不知道是从哪里搞到的。

使鸡蛋还是很好心的，先是打量了一下何歪歪，马上看到他的黑眼圈和抬头纹。实验服没换，上面有很多橡皮屑、铅笔末末，有一点霉烂的气息。他仔细想，哦，原来是工作过头了，金点子的工程量确实很大，那我就不追究他的责任了吧。

刚这么想，思绪就被何歪歪打断了：“哟，这不是使鸡蛋吗？”

他的声音有点阴阳怪气，上下声调的拐弯可比云南的山路。有时候他也会这么说话的，使鸡蛋安慰自己，他只是有点累，有点累。

何歪歪一边调戏碗里的胡萝卜丝，一边继续讲话：“刚才推你一下，帽子还好吗？”

使鸡蛋终于没忍住，往嘴里送丝瓜的筷子一顿，声音里的怒气克制不住地要溢了出来：“你故意的？”

“算是吧，”何歪歪拗着手腕搅了一下地三鲜，又夹起一块瓠子盯住看，好像在看什么翡翠碧玉一样：“谁不知道你那个帽子有问题？古里古怪的，看着就想揍它。”

使鸡蛋对那个“揍”的重音很不满意，厌恶地看了看何歪歪，低头摸摸自己的口袋，确定那个帽子没有被偷走。他再抬头时，看到何歪歪正用端红酒的姿势托着一小瓶冰红茶，小指翘得老高，往嘴边送去，呷了一小口。然后露出欣赏的表情，眉毛一弯，用低沉的语调得意地缓缓说：“2020年7月14号的，我知道，过期了。”

使鸡蛋终于知道哪里有问题了。这几天前天研发qq群里慧慧错屏发的《总裁动作演示》视频，他自己好奇看了几眼，没多想就关掉了。何歪歪这下学得活灵活现，加入了自己深刻的理解。使鸡蛋只觉得寒毛倒竖，头皮发麻，如坠冰窟。他打个寒噤，端起饭盒赶紧扒完剩下的白斩鸡。

何歪歪在对面毫不知情，轻柔地晃了晃瓶子，做了个醒酒的动作：“你那顶帽子有很么好，哼！”这一声不免让人赞叹是感动中国的广播剧，千回百转，“我的金点子，”他用广告推销的信赖语气，可惜不小心把“金”读成了后鼻音，“比你的小破帽子，好得不知道到哪去！啊……”他发出满足的谓叹。

然后事态就往更离谱的方向发展了。何歪歪的“啊……”绵绵长长，最后成了气音，却不停歇，渐渐变成了笑。笑得声音越来越大，有点癫狂的鬼畜意味，好像笑起来就一直不会停下来。这笑声中有愉悦，也有那种幸灾乐祸，有点冷、也有点热，让人听不出来是不是发自真心的。

整个食堂渐渐没有其他杂音，像是被冻结住了，只有何歪歪的“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”无比清晰，响彻云霄。所有人停下吃饭，看一个人笑得直不起腰。

使鸡蛋把头埋进饭盒里，他一点也不想表现出自己认识对面那个二货。

不过他心里倒是清楚。活生生建造出一个十分善于思考的机器人，该是有多么兴奋。

————————

又一个月后。

整个“妇女联合协会”都知道了，有一个何同志，终于把金点子给搞出来了。这成了组织2022的最大新闻，每个人都在激烈的讨论。而话题中心的何同志，正在被人抬出了实验室，准备被丢到了他自己的宿舍床上。

“他肯定过劳了，自己反倒没有意识到。”土豪抱着胳膊站在实验室门口，看医护人员抬尸体一样，用床拉出一具盖着白布的人。他对旁边的慧慧说，忧心忡忡地往实验室里面看了一眼。

慧慧也抱着胳膊，表示赞同的摇摇头，大概是想复述“没有意识到”，或是“他这么做是不对的”，却没有出声。等医护人员都走得差不多了，她才遗憾地说：“要是索拉在我们这就好了。歪歪打算给金胆子（她不小心口误了）装一个人格系统，他觉得这样能更生动一点。我也觉得应该装。不过初始数据的设计，连他自己也不清楚。之前索拉……你还记得？”

“对，啊……”土豪接过话，眼睛眯起来，“她什么都知道，和预言师一样，凭直觉行事。她一定知道什么数据最好，嗯……”

两个人又在门口站了会儿，来了一拨清洁人员。慧慧按照惯例叮嘱了些注意事项，就离开了。

土豪看着清洁工们鱼贯而入，一脸若有所思。

——————

丽琴娴熟地绞了绞拖把，从最里面的隔间开始拖地。这个实验室不算很大，但是估计也有一百平了。地板是蓝色的橡胶、窗户是浅绿的改良树脂。桌上有各种奇怪的工作器材，也有罕见的木雕，和主人的性格一样五花八门，但总的来说都是淡淡的，很顺眼。

丽琴用力擦了擦地上一块焦灼的痕迹，恼人地发现擦不掉。她把拖把倚在柜子边，自己蹲下来，在水桶边打湿一块抹布，掺了点胶合剂，打算盖掉这块污渍。

拖把杆悄无声息地滑下去，砸在了令人眼花缭乱的按键上，然后滚落在地，发出清脆的duang一声。

那个按键板偏偏是斜着放的，杆子一砸，命中了不少红红绿绿的钮。那台机器发出轻声的，电扇运转的嗡鸣，显示仪上星星点点，有什么灯亮了起来。

丽琴吓得赶紧站起来，瞪着那台仪器不知所措。这仪器旁边有一台棺材一样的盒子，很深，放在地上，差不多正好能躺进一个人，上面罩了一层纱布，下面隐隐绰绰有个黑色的影子。随着仪器的运转，这个黑影好像动了两下。

外面的同行听到杆子倒地的声音，大声问：“丽琴，啥（há ）子事啊！”

丽琴赶忙对门外回喊：“没，没的（mē dei ）!”

她怕极了那些人进来。她完全不是故意的！但不会有人听她讲。他们会说：“你是科研组派来的奸细！”，然后她的后半生就都毁了！

她草率地把地抹了抹，赶紧退离了房间。


	11. 9，2015/9/13

何歪歪再醒过来，已经躺在宿舍的床上了……宿舍的被子上，硬要准确来说的话。他这么大岁数了，终于有一天丢人地滚下了床，摆出了一种“我最帅”的姿势躺在地上，身下是毫不蓬松的被单，揉得皱巴巴的。

怪不得这觉没睡好，他想。

有一种奇怪的酥麻从他的脊柱下窜了上来。为了驱除这令人昏昏欲睡的温暖，他伸了个懒腰，听到自己的颈椎脊柱发出咯咯的声响。他惊讶地停手，维持着投降的姿势愣了一会。

整个房间内部设施的轮廓都隐藏在黑暗里。窗帘是拉着的，透出一点深蓝的光。

深蓝色！他心想，我怎么从来不知道我的窗帘是深蓝色的呢？

何歪歪手脚并用地爬起来，习惯性地掸掸灰。他在昏暗中模模糊糊地感觉到自己衣服的布料，还是实验服的光滑质地，不容手指多停留一会。他身上什么东西都没脱下来，鞋子还是塑胶硬头的实验发配品，直接踩在被子上，留下煤黑一个印记。虽然他看不到那惨状，但还是十分心疼昂贵的换洗费用。他摸索好周围的桌椅，挥舞双手酝酿了下，立定跳远拔地而起，重重落在在门口的一片空地上。

门口有一张面积不大的高脚桌，他的眼镜正摆在上面，悠闲地发出柠檬黄的荧光。打扫人员显然是在拖他上床之际贴心地注意到了他脸上的东西，帮他取了下来，放在了一个显眼的地方。何歪歪赶紧试探着摸到眼镜腿，架在了鼻梁上。现在，他能清晰地看到窗帘的每一条皱褶，光线透过无数比针尖还小的线孔，照亮有时飘过的一颗灰尘，随即又暗淡下去，融在空气里找不到。

他安心地长出一口气，满意地准备出门继续试验。他一边整整领口，咳嗽一声。遵循着基本守则，他在出门之前回头看一眼。

其实也没什么好看的，因为房间里黑漆麻乌，糅合了房间里所有的东西在黑暗里。除了窗帘是能辨别的，还有清晰的床头闹钟，一闪一闪的电子数字显示16：17。

啊，还好，我只睡了两个小时。他推门出去。

——————

宿舍区常年人烟稀少，不出何歪歪意料，走廊上空空荡荡，没有一个人影，白惨惨的墙壁映着白惨惨的地板，地板再反射出的一切也是白，给所有生物学研究员以亲切的问候。

基本所有实验人员的日常生活，除吃饭在食堂，其他都是窝在自己的实验室。快要被废弃的宿舍里大部分的房门锁都生了锈，红灰而破旧的精巧结构让人怀念一些无关紧要的油画。门把手上的手术用防菌塑料贴片，不再是刺眼的蓝，时间把它们磨成了浅灰蓝和淡黄，也许一次都没换过。虽然组织基地里二十四小时都亮着灯，照进每个角落，没有日夜之分，但路过的卫生人员常常说，自己晚上从宿舍楼路过，遇见了鬼。

丽琴也和佳媛讲过她亲身经历的鬼故事。她一次凌晨去宿舍楼给拖把桶换水，在楼梯口一个转弯正要上楼，忽然看到前面楼梯上有一个穿着白大褂的人影。

这是个妹子，扎着马尾戴着眼镜，崭新的实验服几乎要和墙壁融为一体，头和脚仿佛从另一个空间穿越过来。丽琴本来以外那是个珍稀物种，回宿舍来睡觉的实验人员，对她打个招呼就从旁边路过了。

那个白大褂站在那里，也不去哪，手摸着墙壁，仔细端详墙壁的纹路，眼里透露出一种复杂。其实看也看不出什么，白漆刷了，还细细地砂纸磨过一层，人影的轮廓像水粉画。丽琴觉得从来没有长得这么漂亮的理工科妹子，好奇地多打量了几眼。

过了几天她和同伴说起这事，大家都笑着告诉她，整个“打到反动派”组织里的白牡丹是慧慧，不可能有更漂亮的人。丽琴不信，去监控室找阿畅调出录像，却发现那个晚上的楼梯间，只有自己一个人通过，墙边什么都没有，自己向空气打了个招呼。

“太可怕了！”丽琴讲起这事时总是一把攥住佳媛的胳膊来回疯狂的摇晃，“是鬼啊！鬼啊！”

咳咳，走题了。

何歪歪很幸运，没有在宿舍楼遇到鬼。他快步从宿舍楼离开，往实验楼走去。走了不久，一路上人渐渐多起来，还偶尓有几个资深或激进的实验员搭了路边摊子，卖各种各样的实验阶段产品。这么危险的东西也有很多人去买，摊子前嗡了一大群人。

何歪歪不予理会，在基地里绕了绕，径直找到了自己所属的实验楼。他慢慢爬着台阶，不时有路过的小弟向他招手，顺带挤眉弄眼一阵。

爬到三楼时，他迎面遇上了一文。

这时候何歪歪不太想见人，扭扭脖子低头挡住自己的脸，加快脚步跟在前面一个学弟后面走过去，打算不和一文讲话。

然而一文之所以叫一文，或者之所以叫二文，这就显示出了他与三文四文的区别。他的眼睛从来不是闲着的，要么是急速的扫视文件、人群，跟踪飞过的无人机、或是直勾勾地盯着你的眼睛。有时盯左眼，有时盯右眼，既似要用一根超合金的细长鱼钩，从你的瞳孔猛地塞进去，边闪着寒光边勾住你无形的灵魂；又像有实体的威压，空气都要死死地抵住你的眼，你的脸，头，全身，要把你往后推，站不稳一刻的后脚跟。

现在，他跳跃的目光没几下就落在了何歪歪身上，锁定了他的这位同事、金点子的制造者。他从他原本的路线上偏离出来，一步跨了两三级台阶，一把圈住了何歪歪的脖子。他的手臂上还有刚从实验室出来的金属味儿，刺得脑袋里有什么地方一跳一跳的。

“干嘛啊你！”何歪歪显然并不领情，不等一文开口，就抬起头来生气地看了一文一眼，“放开我！”

这两句话显然是废话，只是为了表达他心中的愤怒和不满，因为他已经自己甩了甩肩膀和脖子，扭了几下加快步伐，从其他人的空隙间窜上了四楼。

一文看他脚步虚浮地穿过移动障碍，身影在过往的被单鬼中消失不见，发出了一声冷笑。

他一边重新回到原来的路上下楼去，一边又发出了几声更渗人的冷笑。

——————

何歪歪回到他的实验室时，其实并不好。他不喜欢他的实验室满是被人动手动脚的痕迹，常常有什么东西，原来好好放在那的，一收拾就不见了。他看着干净整洁的实验室，参考书码在书架上，笔也不管盖没盖上就塞进笔袋，那些工具更是不知道去哪了，无力地感觉不想做人。

希望他们没有动我可爱的机器，他一边想一边卷起布帘，走进存放金点子的房间。

“啊——”他震惊地发出吼叫。

这是血统最纯正的“目瞪口呆”，因为何歪歪眼前，有个半“赤裸”的人形机器人，一丝不挂地靠在桌沿，手上端着一本纸质的《第五战队》。

很快，何歪歪就反应过来，这是金点子，这就是他自己搞的金点子。先前在家里蹲大学，子祁研发的金点子不仅没有人形，更没有人格，于是造成了……你知道的。现在的金点子，或者也应该称呼金点子·改来区别第一代金点子，有一个薛定谔的人格，和暴露在宇宙真主眼中的躯体。“赤裸”是因为他的上半身已经移植了皮肤，和一个正常人没什么区别；而下半身还是机械，灰黑的护甲、深绿的线路板，还有红蓝的细线，构成了一个让人无法恭维的下半身。

这个人格未知的金点子闻声低头向门口看了一眼，何歪歪打了个冷战，

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好极了。我就是坑王。


End file.
